With A Little Help From My Friends
by Blame Blam
Summary: Glee Season2 AU. Rachel and Jesse are casting people for a play. It so happens that Blaine and Sam get to play a couple. Will that have any effect on their real life relationship? [St. Berry, Blam, platonic!Klaine, Kinn.] Omniscient Narrator!
1. Chapter 1

Glee AU S2 Rachel and Jesse are casting people for a play. Nothing goes wrong and everything is perfect. At least in Rachel's mind. [St. Berry, Blam, friendship!Klaine, Kinn.] _Omniscient Narrator! Not only Rachel's POV._

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

Jesse and Rachel had agreed that they needed a power couple as their antagonists in the play _'Four are two too much'_ (written by the upcoming star Rachel Berry, with a little help of Jesse St James) so they decided to let the New Directions audition.

The first audition was Blaine Anderson. Rachel knew he was the best singer after her in Glee club so she secretly knew already they would pick him. But she pretended to be critical.

After the song she waggled her head and leaned forward to the micro.

"Thank you, Blaine. We'll think about it."

Next were Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang and Sam Evans. Rachel didn't really listen to any of them since she had her decision cast for the male part and now only had to choose a female one.

"Thank you…" Jesse took up a paper and read the name. "Sam. We'll think about it. Send in the next."

The Blonde with the Bieber haircut and violet hoodie leaned to the micro.

"Uhm, actually I'm the last one?"

Jesse exchanged a look with Rachel, cleared his throat and said: "Was that a question?"

Rachel took the micro from him.

"What do you mean? Where are the girls, Sam?"

"Uh, well, none of them really support your play. Quinn said it would be over between us if I auditioned."

"While I very much appreciate your eagerness for fame and glory that made you sacrifice your superficial relationship and almost makes me regret not having listened to your singing I'm sorry to tell you that –"

"Wait!" Jesse took the micro from Rachel and glared at her. "Don't make any decisions without consulting me first! What are we doing now, we need a girl."

Rachel thought about it and shook her head. "We could cast two boys."

"As in a gay couple?"

"Yes, Jesse, a gay couple!" Rachel took the micro again and spoke into it. "Would you be willing to repeat your performance so I can actually listen and decide if you're worthy for the second part we're casting?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Isn't that what you need a girl for?"

"We are casting two male parts because we are open-minded and also very spontaneous, able to rewrite our script and everything. Would you be willing to play a gay role?"

Sam arranged his hair and hoodie and said: "Dude, I sang Bieber."

"I take that as a yes. Please address me with Miss Berry from now on, though."

"Yes, Miss Berry."

Rachel leaned back and smiled at Jesse. "Sam is good material. He _listens_."

"You mean he obeys?" Jesse lifted one eyebrow. Rachel waved him off.

"Same difference."

"I like him, too. We can rule out Mike Chang, because that boy can't sing at all. Kurt Hummel sounded good, though."

Rachel nodded and erased Mike from her notes. With her pen she pointed at Blaine's name.

"So it's either Blaine and Sam or Blaine and Kurt."

"Why can't it be Sam and Kurt?"

"Because Blaine is already casted! I didn't tell you but it's the irrevocably truth."

"Oh. Well…" Jesse went through his notes and nodded. "Moving on to the chemistry test then!"

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" Rachel said with the voice of a nurse. "You can enter the stage again. We won't need you anymore Mike Chang, thank you very much for showing your support and don't forget to buy tickets to the premiere!"

Blaine and Kurt entered the stage as told. They were both so very excited. Kurt knew he'd get the part because he was good. Blaine on the other hand hoped to get it so he could make more friends at McKinley. He came here so that his parents could use the money they saved from not paying a private school to buy him a car but except Kurt he hadn't been able to bond very much with people. And unless being gay he didn't have very much in common with Kurt so maybe he should talk to other people anytime soon.

They were given the task to perform together and act naturally with each other. While they did exactly that Rachel asked herself who she'd rather see making out with each other. The question was answered easily since she clearly felt no attraction whatsoever towards Kurt. She could go without watching him kiss anybody.

"Blaine and Sam, though. Look at them. Born to be gay with each other", Rachel said. She wrote it down on her paper because that sounded like a perfect song line. They had to customize some lyrics after all.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't have a say in this?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, of course you have! Who do you find most attractive, then? Sam or Kurt?"

"I thought we were going after their voices…?"

"And chemistry. What good are the best voices if the people managing them can't make you feel the passion and love between them?"

"Chemistry is still not about who_ I_ like. Let's see." Jesse grabbed the micro and interrupted the song.

"Good, very good. Blaine, can I see you slapping Sam?"

"Uhm… Do I have to?" Blaine really didn't want to slap anybody. But even less hot blond Bieber doubles that he aimed to be friends with sometime in the future.

"Yes. And Kurt, too. Both. Maybe one with your left hand, one with your right."

"NO!" Rachel said. "You choose your own hand! We can't let it happen that the natural chemistry alters because he is forced to act unfreely!"

"Okay, but can you maybe stand on one foot then…?" Jesse asked.

"NO!" Rachel said.

Blaine shrugged and looked at his Glee friends. None of them looked very eager to get beaten up.

Eventually Sam gulped and nodded. He had sacrificed his relationship with Quinn for this part so he could also sacrifice his pain-free cheek.

"Do it, Blaine."

"No, me first, Blaine. I'm not afraid to get slapped", Kurt said.

"Who hurts first won't have consequences on our decision", Jesse said.

"By the way, why do you think a slap can show you who could impersonate a couple the best?" Rachel asked without micro.

"Because it shows the passion! Their eyes, their eyes!"

"If it helps I could slap Blaine", Sam offered.

Jesse leaned to the micro. "Yeah, that might help."

When Sam stepped towards Blaine with his hand raised way too high Blaine saw no other option than to duck.

"Are you insane!? This isn't slapping, Sam, it's punching!"

"What's the difference!?"

"Oh, just pretty much the amount of pain going through your face. Do you want me to show you the difference?"

"No, I believe you." Sam nodded and took up his hood. Blaine snorted and turned around to the jury again. Jesse and Rachel were staring at him so he friendly asked: "What?"

Jesse eventually said: "Can we see a discussion or any interaction with Kurt as a comparison now?"

"Why is Blaine the centre of rotation?" Kurt wanted to know.

"No reason", Rachel said. She gestured them to go on so Blaine faced Kurt, who pulled a face to him.

"Okay, go on, do it. Whatever needs doing."

"I'm not sure what it is they ask of us right now."

Kurt shrugged. "We could kiss because we are both gay."

"Yeaaaah, no."

"Okay, then slap me."

Blaine thought it was better than nothing so he did. As lightly as he could, of course. It was more of a tap, really. Kurt didn't even blink.

"That was really lame", Jesse said.

"How about you judge us by our voices, then?" Blaine suggested.

Rachel and Jesse talked quietly.

"I would've slapped better", Sam said. "Bieber style."

"My gaydar is still on high alert", Kurt mumbled. Blaine chuckled and looked at Sam, who now did a pirouette.

"I once tried to date him", Kurt sighed. "But then he went out with Quinn."

"Oh, pity. But hey, they are over now. Ask him again."

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "He said he isn't interested in guys at all."

"Huh. What a loss for the gay world."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed and they both watched the Blonde finish his dance inlay. Eventually he stood next to them, panting but happy. Blaine couldn't resist patting his shoulder and Sam smiled at him.

Meanwhile Rachel tried to talk Jesse out of asking for more slap demonstrations.

"You can sense chemistry from normal interaction as well", she said. "Violence isn't an irreplaceable factor. Now. I personally think Kurt's voice is stronger than Sam's but it was more fun to watch Blaine interact with Sam. Plus Sam is cuter. We can't always decide only for voices, we also have to consider other factors."

"_What?_ That the first time I hear this from you."

"There is a first time for everything! Except smoking because I will never do that."

"Okay, I agree with you on your decision. Look, Kurt and Blaine are totally into Sam. Hell, even I am a little bit into him. Let's cast him."

"Oooooh, wait, wait, wait." Rachel held up a hand and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'you are a little bit into him'? Do you have a former hidden gay side what can't be because I happen to have two gay Dad's and I would have detected it, or did you just turn gay for him?"

"None of that! He's just the type everybody loves, come on, Rachel, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a jealous bitch who is afraid that someone could steal their boyfriend."

"I am _not_ like that!" Rachel grabbed the micro and screamed into it: "Our decision is cast! Congratulations Blaine and Sam, you are the new power couple of _'Four are two too much'_ in that you of course are the bad guys because Jesse and I are the good guys, and we are both totally straight and won't have affairs with one or the both of you!"

"Yes!" Sam jumped up and down and high-fived Blaine, who also was glad about the victory. But Kurt was sad now and sad people were always so… sad.

"Bieber made me win, Bieber made me win!"

"Okay… I'm going then. I'm leaving. Now", Kurt said. He pouted at Rachel who had gone back to talking to Jesse.

"Okay, bye Kurt!" Sam waved. "Huh, who would've guessed it! First you hit on me and then on Blaine and now you got no one because Blaine and me are eloping into the sun set!"

"I _never_ hit on Blaine", Kurt hissed. "I'm not that desperate!"

"OMG what?" Blaine asked for specifications.

"Yes, just now when you asked him to kiss you", Sam explained.

"Tsss!" Kurt turned around and left the stage.

"It's Blaine and I, by the way", Blaine said.

"Huh? Dude, _you_ are Blaine. I am Sam. Sam I am."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He turned to the jury but they didn't seem to need them anymore seeing that they were making out now.

Sam nudged Blaine. "We soon have to do that, too."

Blaine grinned and nodded. This part would certainly be an entertaining one. Plus Kurt would be jealous that Blaine got to snog the hot Blondie. Not that Blaine wanted his friend to feel bad, again, but sometimes a little competition was fun, right?

"I have never kissed a boy before", Sam said.

"Don't be afraid, you'll be doing alright."

"Although, since Quinn didn't let me touch any of her girl parts maybe it counts as kissing a boy?"

Blaine chuckled and walked to the exit.

"No, I don't think so. She's still a girl after all."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes, I had a boyfriend last year. But since then I was single."

"Oh! You are gay?"

"Uhm… yes? I thought everybody know that."

"No, you didn't announce it in front of Glee club."

"Pretty sure still everybody knows it", Blaine mumbled.

"Are you and Kurt boyfriends?"

"No."

"What if you fall in love with me because I'm an awesome kisser?"

"I don't think so."

"But I am!"

"Good for you, Sam. I still won't fall for straight boys, no matter how blond their hair is. I have a crush outside of school. He is older than me and works at the Gap."

"Oh, cool."

They arrived behind the stage where Mike silently sobbed. Sam offered him a lollipop as a comfort but Blaine thought it would be better to bring the boy outside. Maybe call Tina. Even when she didn't support Rachel's plays she still would comfort her boyfriend, right?

"Do you have Tina's cell phone number?" Blaine asked Sam.

"No. I'm only in Glee club for a few weeks and the only number I have is Quinn, Finn and Mr Schue. Sad, isn't it?" Sam stated, eating said lollipop himself now.

"Yeah. Mike? Mike, where is your phone?"

They eventually managed to get Mike outside of school. Well, Blaine managed it and Sam contributed some unhelpful comments.

After Tina had dashed on the parking lot, put Mike in her car and driven away Blaine wiped the sweat from his forehead. Job well done!

Sam's phone went and he answered it without stopping to suck on the lollipop.

"Yeah? Oh hey where did you get my number…? Oh really? Huh. We didn't know! Yeah, we're still at school. Okay."

He hung up and shrugged. "Apparently Rachel and Jesse wanted to read the script with us just now."

"Wanted?"

"Still do."

"Oh, boy! And I thought I could go home and take a bath. Okay, let's go." Blaine turned around again but Sam typed into his phone.

"Wait, let me safe Rachel's number first. Success, new number!"

"Oh, can you give it to me, too?"

He could, as well as he gave Blaine the other numbers he had. Blaine paid back by giving Sam Kurt's number and so went back to the auditorium fifteen minutes later (hey tipping took some time, okay?).

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Jesse asked. He stood on the stage, hands on the waist.

"Having sex in the bathroom", Sam said. Blaine rolled his eyes but Jesse calmed down.

"Oh. That's okay then. Getting really deep into your role, I appreciate that!"

"Yeah. Really deep." Sam smirked, pulled his hood on his head and threw his lollipop over his shoulder. Bad luck that Rachel just entered the stage and the candy ensnared in her hair. She screamed and struggled. Jesse ran to her and Sam looked oddly proud.

"We better not attack the producers with candy from now on", Blaine suggested.

Sam shrugged. "If you say so."

"Yes. Maybe apologise, too?"

Sam sighed. He went to Jesse and Rachel and tried to what looked like helping but since he didn't warn Rachel before grasping her hair she jerked around and screamed, leading to Sam getting hit in the face. Now they were all screaming and Blaine looked around for a fire extinguisher to make them stop. But he didn't have to go into action because Jesse fell down and Rachel punched Sam again (on purpose this time) so he stumbled backstage.

Rachel adjusted her clothes.

"If this violence goes on I have to recast your role, Sam", she said loudly. Just a groan came from behind the stage. Rachel shrugged and strutted to Blaine while Jesse got up.

"Ready for some reading?" Rachel asked. Jesse picked up scripts and handed Blaine one. They waited until Sam (with very messy hair) came back and then read the first scene.

"Oh, the sun is shining, oh, it is so nice", Rachel said, a hand on her heart.

"Yes, so nice!" Jesse said.

"Let's go to the park and watch birds fly, high spirited and light hearted as we are!"

Rachel and Jesse pretended to walk, arms moving back and forth. Blaine exchanged a glance with Sam and suppressed his laughter.

"Here we are, my dear!" Jesse laid an arm around Rachel and gestured to the sky. He talked about some birds and Sam looked up as if he actually saw some. Blaine rather paid attention to the script that admittedly seemed somewhat stupid. But too late, he was cast now. And he wanted to make friends, anyway.

"But – oh! Our enemies, our most hateful enemies!" Rachel exclaimed and pointed at Blaine.

"Oh, dear, look, who do we have here", he read his line. Both Jesse and Rachel sighed deeply.

"Once again with feeling" Jesse demanded.

"Oh, dear! Look, who do we have here!?"

"It's our enemies!" Sam said. And laughed. That brought him another snarl. He repeated it with uttermost sincerity and Blaine said: "Let's hate on them!"

He pretended to take up a stone and throw it at Rachel. She dodged it, hands in front of her face.

"Oh! Oh, what mean creatures they are!"

"Hahaha, we are so mean", Sam said. He held up a hand to high-five Blaine and Rachel cried.

"That's not even remotely in the script!"

"Yeah, okay, but the script reads 'making out wildly like only bad people who will go to hell could' and I guess for a rehearsal we can skip that", Sam said.

Rachel opened her mouth in shock while Jesse pointed at Sam.

"Are you homophobic after all? Oh God! I told you we should have chosen Kurt!"

"I – Sam – what?" Rachel looked like she was about to pass out. But she caught herself and put her hands on her waist.

"I'm not insisting on every detail in every rehearsal but you've got to prove you are okay kissing a boy. Now."

"Why do you want to avoid kissing when you just had sex?" Jesse tore his hair. "I don't get it!"

Sam sighed and turned to Blaine, taking a deep breath. So Blaine's job was to kiss cute guys, man, maybe it wasn't that bad a script after all. A moment later Sam clang to his neck and kissed him. Even if it was for the role Blaine had to say it was nice. Like a warm lollipop. Could be that it was the fact that Sam had sucked candy just a few minutes before, who knew.

"Well. There's room for improvement but okay", Rachel said as they separated, Sam with the reddest cheeks ever. Jesse nodded wildly and turned to Rachel, quietly saying: "We should write more kiss scenes in so they can practise very often."

"I agree." Her eyes went from Sam to Blaine. "Practise is good. Only when we are present, of course."

"Of course." Jesse patted her back and smiled as he caught Blaine's look.

"Oh please. Room for improvement, my ass. It was hot as hell and you know it", Sam said.

Rachel raised a hand. "Not in this tone! And you don't get to judge if your acting is good enough or not. That's up to Jesse and me, do you understand?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, Miss Berry."

He rolled his eyes to Blaine but if it was meant to be secretly he should have waited until the producers didn't look at him anymore.

"If you keep being that disrespectful I will recast your role", Rachel said. She wouldn't, but threatening people with that was always a good idea.

Meanwhile Jesse let his hand slip into his pocket and grasped his phone. As soon as Blaine and Sam would kiss again he'd secretly take a picture. For researches and chemistry tests and all that, of course. Not because he got off on that because he was a masculine heterosexual man who only liked to please and get pleased by female girls.

Eventually they were dismissed. Sam put his hood on his head and wondered why on earth he had thought this play was worth leaving the most popular head cheerleader ever for. Of course there also was the fact that she had cheated on him with Finn but who cared about the details, right?

"Blaine, I feel like I need to drive you home. A gentleman always takes his date home", Sam said as they went to the school exit.

"That's really nice of you, Sam. But I have my own car. And this wasn't a date but a play. Remember, you're not even gay."

"I kissed you so per definition I'm gay now, right?"

Blaine laughed. "Uhm, no, that's not how it works."

"Oh." Sam frowned. He had always thought kissing another dude was what being gay was all about. Maybe at home he should do his research and find out what it really meant. After all he had to be gay for a while longer now!

Blaine on the other hand was looking forward to a steam bath with nice classic music in the background. Yay!

Rachel and Jesse were leaving, too.

"Damn, we should have made them kiss again", Jesse said as Rachel switched off the light of the auditorium.

"Why? Do you think they are hotter than me?"

"No, they aren't hot at all. But for chemistry test matters."

"Oh, yeah." Rachel nodded. Made sense. They, too, separated ways because Jesse had come over from his own school and his antagonistic Glee club Vocal Adrenaline and his house was even at the other side of Lima and all that jazz.

Rachel went to her two Dads and asked them how they had become gay. She needed to know how it worked so that if Jesse started a process like that she could stop it before everything would fall apart.

* * *

That's how Rachel and Sam both knew everything about being and becoming gay the next morning they entered the school. Because of the power of this knowledge they arrived at the same time at the doors, Sam only a millisecond faster. He was about to enter but Rachel shot him a diva glare so he held the door open and let her go first, mumbling "Miss Berry".

"I forgive you", Rachel said.

"For what?"

"Oh my God, did you already forget what you did to me yesterday?!"

Sam scratched his head. What had he done except being awesome? Today he was awesome again and wore a green hoodie because Justin Bieber never would wear the same hoodie two days in a row.

Rachel seemed to expect an answer from him so he said: "I am _so_ sorry!"

She nodded, said "But don't think we're friends now just because we work together" and strutted away. Sam was proud that his ability to treat girls that thought they were better than everybody else still existed and went to class. Since he didn't have Quinn for lunch company anymore he then chose Blaine as his new best buddy. Or rather first best buddy since Quinn had not exactly been a buddy but more of a… boss. If you thought about it she wasn't that different from Miss Berry. Hopefully Sam wouldn't fall for Rachel.

"Sam, can I do something for you?"

"Oh, so nice that you ask that! No one has ever asked me that, no one!" Sam's eyes watered up but Blaine frowned.

"I mean because you keep following me like a lost puppy", Blaine said. He put his tray on the table and sat down. Sam did the same.

"Not a puppy. A big, strong and protective Labrador. Aren't we friends now? I thought we were friends now!"

Kurt, who somehow was here too although he was unimportant, snorted.

"You are a typical co-dependent personality."

"What's that?"

"Kurt, don't be mean", Blaine said. He patted Sam's arm. "You're just lonely and in constant need of attention, right? Plus you need someone to guide you because you'd be lost on your own. That's why you sometimes imagine you have a twin brother, isn't that right, Sam?"

"Evan really exists!" Sam said. How did Blaine know about his twin brother? He had never told anyone about Evan, not even his parents.

"I'm sure he does", Blaine said in a tone as if he was talking to a five year old. Sam didn't answer because he wasn't sure if he was being made fun of. But Kurt and Blaine then talked about stuff and let Sam sit with them so he also didn't complain.

Blaine was wondering why Jesse didn't go to McKinley. He missed him a little bit. His smile had been adorable. Granted, he seemed straight, being with Rachel and all, but you never knew.

"Kurt, do you think Jesse could be or anytime soon become bisexual?" Blaine asked.

"Why? I thought you were crushing on Jeremiah. Let me have some, too!"

"You didn't think of Jesse like that ever, just now to bug me. Jeremiah is out of the picture because I sang to him in the mall and outed him when he wasn't ready to and he wasn't amused about that. Also he said it's illegal because I'm underage and he's like super old. Twenty-four or so."

"Ugh! Disgusting."

"I know, right? I don't know what I was thinking", Blaine said.

"Well, I have never seen Jeremiah but I've got a feeling he's the same type as Jesse. Why do you always go after a type? Wait until you get to know a boy who wants to be friends with you and if you two work well together maybe something more will develop from it", Kurt said wisely.

Blaine nodded. "You really want Jesse for yourself, right?"

"How about Sam?" Kurt suggested. Sam didn't look up from the Manga he was reading but Blaine and Kurt studied him.

"Well, he's hot but no boyfriend material", Blaine said. "I can do better. I need a strong, dominant man."

"Did you already have to kiss him?"

Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. He tasted like candy."

"He looks like that, too." Kurt sighed with one last glance at Sam and continued his meal.

"Didn't you want Finn?" Blaine asked his friend. Kurt waved it off.

"He will never turn gay for me. Also we're step brothers now and I don't know if that would qualify as incest. To be clear I had a crush on him before he became my brother!"

"I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine used his teacher-voice again and patted Kurt's shoulder.

Rachel was in the cafeteria, too. Without Jesse present she was the unquestioned leader around (actually, with him around, too). Sadly, she also had no one to talk to. Maybe she shouldn't have groused at Sam this morning. But then again it was bad for her reputation if she spent time with her staff!

She spontaneously decided to throw a party at Friday. With lots of alcohol in their systems her peers would like her, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys, I appreciate that you also like my silly fics xD

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile Jesse was bored going to the Lima edition of Carmel High School and he asked his Mummy to transfer him to McKinley.

"Again?" she sighed. "You did that already two times."

"This time I'll stay, I promise! Rachel is the love of my life!"

"You already said that two times before, too, and then broke up with her."

"Mum. We have written a script together. A _script_! That's like a crypt but less spooky. Also, I once saw a picture of Rachel in her mother's womb so that means we're totally meant to be. Who else would she show something like that?"

"Doesn't Rachel have two Dads?"

"Yes, but… she also has a mother."

"That makes no sense at all. Are you sure she's human?"

Jesse was about to say yes but closed his mouth. Was he? Because Rachel was strange sometimes. And scary. Not to mention behaved like the world was hers to take… who'd do something like that except aliens who were here to take over the planet?

"Oh. My. God! Now I have another reason to transfer, I have to stop her evil plans!"

And so he did (because his Mummy totally supported his plan to save the world. After all nobody wanted the planet to be taken over by aliens… right!?). Already on the next day because things went fast like that in Glee. He strutted into school like Rachel the day before and grinned at everybody. Unfortunately most students thought he was a spy from Vocal Adrenalin and booed at him. If they didn't they spilled Slushies over him. Strange folks.

"Hey, that slushied boy over there looks like Jesse", Kurt stated. Blaine looked up from his locker and Sam (wearing a red hoodie) looked up from his Japanese cartoon.

"He really does", Blaine said. And just like that Kurt speeded to the new boy. Blaine shut his locker as loudly as he could (to make an impression) and looked at Sam.

"He is _so_ trying to steal Jesse from me!"

"Dude, I thought Jesse is with Rachel?"

"Not much longer, duh!" Blaine rolled his eyes and went to the boys. Sam followed him (duh again) and together they went to the bathroom.

"Blaine, while I help him wash up go look for Rachel", Kurt said.

"No, you go look for Rachel."

"I can wash up without Rachel", Jesse said. Didn't matter though, Kurt and Blaine kept fighting and Sam kept examining the liquid soap. After like ten minutes of discussing Blaine and Kurt turned to Sam and called him in unison. He inconspicuously wiped clean his hand on his jeans.

"Go look for Rachel", they said.

"Where is she?"

"That's what we ordered you to –" Kurt began.

"We don't know and we trust you, our dearest friend, to find out", Blaine quickly said. Sometimes Kurt could be _so_ insensitive!

"Dearest friend?" Sam's face lightened up. Blaine nodded and patted his shoulder, everything, and the blond Bieber fan hurried out of the room.

Back to business. Blaine and Kurt turned to Jesse – who was clean already. He grimaced at them.

"I'm not a baby, you know. I can do things on my own. Also, I'm here on a mission. Last night I found out Rachel is an alien."

Blaine opened his mouth and exchanged a look with Kurt. He, too, seemed to think that Jesse was not only crazy but also stupid. Then again if he thought Rachel was an alien he was more likely to leave her, wasn't he?

So Blaine nodded. "I had this suspicion for a while now, too."

Kurt quickly caught on. "Me too! Let's kill her!" He clapped his hands in excitement.

"Now, that seems a bit harsh. Maybe she's a nice alien. After all she hasn't taken over the planet yet. Maybe she has grown to love us humankind", Jesse said.

"But we can't afford to think too well of her", Kurt said. "It could be a trick to make us feel safe and then – _boom!_"

Blaine nodded as sincerely as he could. Jesse thoughtfully looked at himself in the mirror.

"We need to have a plan."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and laid each a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere private to think really hard about it", Kurt said.

Jesse agreed.

* * *

"Rachel! Miss Berry! Rachel!" Sam called in every hallway he went through because loud calling was the most effective way to find people. He got distracted when he passed the cafeteria and went in to buy goodies. When he saw Finn and Quinn sitting on a table he threw a few on them and quickly ran out.

Most of the goodies he hid safely in his locker. When he shut the door Rachel was standing there, arms crossed and a grim look on her face.

"I'm throwing a party. You are invited."

"Oh, cool!"

"Now why did you run through school screaming my name? I'm your employee; people should _never_ think we're friends!"

"Why? Don't you like to have friends?"

Rachel wanted to say how distracting friends were when you had to practise being a star. But wasn't the reason for her party to _make_ friends? So she faked a smile.

"Okay, I changed my mind. We're friends. Now what's the matter? Do you have a headache? Or problems finding your locker?"

Sam pointed at his locker. "No, this is the right one. I was looking for you because of Jesse. He needs you."

"I know _that_." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Tell me something new. Did he call you? Have things gone that far? Oh!"

Sam explained to her what had happened. Rachel didn't seem to believe that is was really Jesse who got slushied because well, Jesse didn't attend this school. Or hadn't until today but Rachel didn't know about that. Still she went with Sam to the bathroom but when they entered and no one was there she crossed her arms again and raised her eyebrows.

"Is this a poor attempt of tricking me into making-out? Oh, Sam, I know I'm gorgeous but we work together. It can't go on like that, you have to get over me!"

She stormed out while Sam stared at the door. Damn, she was so arrogant and distant – so yes, yeah, he totally needed to date her!

Also he was a little confused about the bathroom. Had he gone to the wrong one?

Sam spent the rest of the day searching the bathrooms and missed his classes. Rachel spent her classes cursing her good looks that were a gift, yes, but a curse as well. Kurt and Blaine spent it crying over Jesse who had actually talked about some plan and not participated in a threesome making-out session.

Now that everybody was sad enough school ended and they met in the auditorium. Blaine wasn't sad anymore because Kurt wasn't part of the crew so he had Jesse all for himself now.

"Today is all about the music", Jesse said and threw Rachel a strange glance.

"I'm _so_ exhausted", Sam said. "I was running around all day, can't we, like, take a break?"

Jesse and Rachel scowled at him.

"No?" he said.

"You can take a break when you're dead!" Rachel said.

"But I don't want to die."

"Well, then no break, obviously."

Sam pouted so that Blaine encouragingly patted his shoulder. He really liked Sam. He was too naive and oblivious but then again that kind of was part of his charm. Most of the times.

"Have you two practised kissing?" Jesse asked and pointed between them. Blaine shook his head.

"Were we supposed to?"

"No. But it also wouldn't have hurt. Anyway, it's better if you practise here. Right, Rachel?" Jesse pulled out his phone and handled it while Rachel nodded wildly.

"You can sing your love duet now and end with the most amazing, most sparkling, most epic gay kiss in history ever!" she suggested.

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Sam pulled up his hood. "I know all about being gay now."

Blaine chuckled. "How? What did you do last night?"

"You don't even want to know", Sam said as mysteriously as he could. Truth was he had googled it but if he could make Blaine believe he had done something really, really gay and maybe a bit wicked all the better.

"I want to know!" Jesse said. Rachel nodded.

"Me, too! And I'm sorry for earlier, Sam. It's okay if you're into me, I mean, who isn't?" Rachel said.

"Uhm, I'm not", Blaine said.

"Stop lying to yourself, Blaine."

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked.

Sam realised that Rachel was impressed because he was gay now, too. Was that how you got girls nowadays? Sam didn't really understand the concept of girls being attracted to male homosexuality but hey, he'd jump the boat if he had to.

"You two aren't going after my girlfriend, right? You're gay for each other, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yes", Sam said in the same moment Blaine stated "Not in real life, no."

Sam sighed. Blaine truly didn't know anything about getting girls! And that although he actually _was_ gay! Man, what better advantage could one have!?

Jesse was confused. He laid an arm around Rachel but had to admit he couldn't walk around like that. Especially when he got the song lyrics out of his bag and went to the piano to play. At least Rachel jumped onto the piano to watch the boys perform.

Taylor Swift! Sam grumbled. They could at least have chosen a Bieber song, seriously.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the other prince,  
It's a love story,  
Baby, just say yes."_

He sang to Blaine and danced around with him, putting all his passion and love and stuff into the performance. Blaine did the same and he was really good. It seemed like he sang that intensely to another guy every day, no big deal, and at the same time he looked at Sam like only girls had looked at him until now. That was really weird. But Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't at least flattered. It didn't even make him less of a man that Blaine was a dude. And in the end they ended up in each other's arms. Sam swayed Blaine around like men in the movies did with the girls after a dance. He felt Blaine's fast beating heart in his arms, held his eyes and leaned down.

Blaine threw his arms around Sam's neck and just when Sam thought how hot they must've looked Blaine kind of slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… My arms just went _flap_ you know?"

Sam helped Blaine up but the black haired boy glared at him.

"No, I don't know. Next time I'm holding you if you're so weak."

"I'm not weak! I'm working out every day!"

Jesse laughed the loudest. No, wait, he was the only one who laughed. Rachel crossed her arms and demanded a repetition of the whole song.

The problem was Blaine really had meant his words and tried to sway Sam around now. But Blaine was so small and petite! No, Sam had to be the strong holder. He refused Blaine's grip and okay, messed up the song line a little bit but Rachel didn't interrupt so he just went on. When Blaine was beneath him this time Sam kept both his arms around him and breathed into his face. Again Blaine panted and even though Sam was breathless himself he kissed him with all the passion he could master. One of Blaine's hands wandered into Sam's hair and made Sam shiver. He was sensitive there!

"Oh my… okay. Well. Okay", Rachel said. She hopped from the piano and fanned herself. Hot performance! She threw a glance to Jesse who quickly grasped his phone. But just when he was ready to take a picture the two boys separated. Darn!

Sam took a moment to look at Blaine in his after kiss state.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Blaine gasped. He gazed at Sam's lips, then cleared his throat and got on his own two feet. He adjusted his shirt and said "Well, you _are_ a good kisser, I give you that much".

"I told you so!"

"Shut up."

To show everybody how cool and sexy he was Sam pulled up his hood.

Rachel applauded. "Bravo! I almost believed you the being in love part. Jesse and I can do it better of course. We show you how to do it right, okay? Blaine, play the song!"

She snapped her fingers while Jesse went to his starting position. The most important thing about a good performance was starting at the right point. He knew that, he had coached Vocal Adrenalin. Then he swirled Rachel through the air, something Blaine and Sam hadn't done. Ha! Who was the better couple here, huuuh?

After the performance Jesse threw Blaine a look. They had talked about a method to find out if Rachel was an alien and maybe should set the plan into action now.

But Blaine hadn't even listened before as Jesse had talked about boring stuff. He ended the song on the piano and disagreed with Rachel's statement about how compared to her and Jesse Blaine and Sam had the chemistry of siblings accidentally dancing together.

"Not true! Blaine and I are so much more hotter and not related at all!" Sam said.

"It's '_much hotter'_", Blaine said.

"That's what I just said!"

"Well… there is room for improvement", Jesse said. "But I wouldn't call it sibling chemistry."

"Maybe the sibling chemistry Kurt wants with Finn", Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, Blaine, can I now talk to you in private?" Jesse said. Blaine wasn't he only one who looked bewildered.

"Why?"

Jesse just winked.

"Huh." Blaine threw a clueless glance to Sam and followed Jesse behind the stage. Sam put his hands together and smiled at Rachel.

"So. Finally alone. Do you want to find out how our chemistry is?"

"Not in the least."

"And in the slightest?"

Rachel waggled her head. "If we were to exchange partners Blaine would have to kiss Jesse. I don't think any of them would agree."

"Ha! But you'd want to! I knew it!" Sam pumped his fists and hopped around the stage. Bieber success once again… with a Taylor Swift song, whatever.

Meanwhile behind the stage.

"No, Jesse, we're not taking her blood and bringing it to a lab."

"But how else do you want to find out?"

"Well, not by hurting her!"

Jesse snorted. "Maybe we wouldn't even have to bring it to the lab. If her blood is green we'd knew right away."

"This is your girlfriend we're talking about, are you aware of that?"

"Well, are _you_ aware that she's a _vegan_? Oh, damn, but that would explain the green blood." Jesse bit his lip and wondered if that was a clever alien trick. Sigh.

From the stage came a cry so they ran back onto it. They had to discover that Sam had fallen off the stage. Rachel held up her hands.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear. He jumped around and didn't watch his step, I swear."

"Uhu." Jesse gave Blaine a look that said '_Now the alien-meanness is starting'_ but he ignored it and hurried down the stairs to help Sam get up.

"Is anything broken?"

"Yes. My whole body."

"Your body is okay, Sam."

"Just okay?" Sam managed a cracked smile so Blaine knew he would live.

When rehearsal was over Rachel reminded them of the party she was throwing in the evening. Blaine didn't know of any party so she graciously explained him to just "bring beer or drinks and have fun".

"Maybe when she's drunk she wants to make out with me", Sam said on their way to the doors.

"Oh, you want that?! Cool. I distract Jesse for you then."

"Wow, you're so supportive! You are a true friend, Blaine. Loyal, good-hearted and nice."

"Yeah… I know."

Meanwhile Jesse poked Rachel's arm. Sadly enough it didn't make her bleed, she just hit him.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if your blood is green."

Rachel tore open her eyes and sighed. "You really need this party to relax and let loose a little. I have to admit that I had the best idea ever when I thought of it."

"You are pretty cool."

"Yeah… I know."

* * *

Blaine arranged to get a ride to the party from the Hummel-Hudson brother's. He'd never call them that when Kurt was around, of course, but he did in his head. So what!? Kurt never had to know.

While still on the phone with Kurt Blaine asked if they could also pick up Sam.

"Why? He's not really our friend. We just allow him to hang out in school because we're nice."

"Oh, come on. He isn't that bad. And he'd want to drink but can't when he has to drive."

"Well, I have to ask Finn. I'll write you a text then, bye."

He hung up. Blaine shrugged and continued getting ready for the party. He was really excited because he just knew it would be good. Alcohol and hormonal induced teenies? Always a good combination.

Eventually Kurt wrote Finn was okay with picking up Sam so Blaine called the blond boy to ask if he was in.

"Really? Is this real, Blaine? Finn as in Finn Hudson, the boy who stole my girlfriend from me?"

"Uhm…" Oops, Blaine hadn't thought it through. "I can just tell him forget it."

"No, it's awesome. I just thought he hated me. Thanks Blaine, you're a good friend."

"Stop saying that. I'm just a normal friend."

"No, you're extraordinary. I mean, did Kurt think of me? No. But you did."

"Yeah, well, you can't really blame Kurt…"

…or call him a friend for that matter…

"I don't blame him. But I blame you for being awesome. Okay, gotta go. I'm thinking about not wearing a hoodie but I'm not sure yet."

"Do you even _have_ other clothes?"

"Yes, Blaine. Some. I just can't decide…" Sam sighed.

"Well, you still have one hour."

"WHAT? ONLY?"

"Uhm, calm down! Sam, stop screaming and breathe!"

Still, Blaine only heard rustling and screams on the other end. He started to worry. When there was a sign of Sam again Blaine quickly said: "I'm almost ready, if you want I can help you chose an outfit."

"You… I…. why do I even _live_, Blaine?"

"Just tell me your address and I'm coming over. Finn can pick us both up from your house."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes? Why not?"

"Because… that'd be beyond awesome. That would be… I don't know, super-duper-fantastic. But why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm your friend, Sam, that's why. I'm sure people did things for you before."

"No, not really."

"Oh… that's sad."

"Is it? I don't know. Just hurry then, man, I'm starting to think that pink Shirt looks kind of good."

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Of course Jesse came over before everybody else to help Rachel set up the basement. They put a table down here and….

"Done!" Jesse wiped his hands. "Man, working is easy!"

LeRoy and Hiram, Rachel's Dads who had actually carried the table, shot him a disapproving glance. Somehow Jesse didn't care about it and went to sit on a couch.

"Are you sure about that one, Rachel?" Leroy asked. She said yes and sent them upstairs, never to return again. Or, well, at least not for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much!

**Chapter 3**

Kurt also had a basement. He lived there, actually. Not like Harry Potter but cool enough. Or wait, had Harry Potter lived in a basement? Well, whatever.

At eight o'clock he and Finn got into the car. Blaine had just texted that he was at Sam's so they didn't need to go to the Anderson's.

"Are Blaine and Sam doing it?" Finn asked.

"One can never know", Kurt said. "They are playing a couple in Rachel's play after all."

"I wouldn't be surprised, you know? Sam only wanted Quinn because she's popular. If he has found the true meaning of his life now I'd be happy for him."

"Are you saying you think it's possible going from dating Quinn to being gay?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

Kurt sighed and looked out of the car window. Things with Finn always had been a little… difficult.

They arrived at the Evans' house and Kurt rang Blaine's phone. Then they waited. In silence but the silence was a holy one, Kurt could tell. Maybe Finn was nervous and didn't know what to say? Because how could he be straight like _all the time?_ Wasn't that exhausting?

"Yup, they are doing it", Finn said all of a sudden. Kurt looked up and followed his gaze. Blaine and Sam left the house but Kurt didn't know what Finn was talking about.

"Why?"

"Uhm, partner look?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Blaine was wearing a red cardigan and beneath it a black-white striped shirt, Sam simply a red-black striped shirt.

"It's not really qualifying as partner look, Finn", Kurt said. "I'm wearing red too. And you something striped."

"Still." Finn smiled at Blaine who opened the back door and got in.

"Maaan, wow, so cool", Sam said as he got in. He patted Kurt's shoulder from behind (Kurt rolled his eyes) and started thanking Finn for existing until Blaine told him to let it go.

Not much later they entered the Berry's basement. Puck and other Gleeks were already here and that meant the drinking had started.

"Oh my God, Rachel is wearing a night gown", Kurt said. Blaine thought that too but he didn't comment on it because he was nice. Or, like Sam put it, super-duper-nice.

One hour later Blaine didn't think so much anymore. He bounced through the room and said whatever came to his mind. Next thing he knew Finn was in front of his nose. Blaine laid an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, isn't it cool that Kurt and you are brothers now? Brothers! Oh wow! You're so tall!"

Finn laughed and Kurt, who stood next to him, came to Blaine and guided him away.

"Are you drunk? Ah, of course you are, still, don't remind Finn of that!"

"Of what, that you're brothers?"

Kurt grumbled and shoved Blaine onto a couch.

"It's still not incest, don't be afraid!" Blaine called and Kurt shot him the darkest, most bitter look ever while he went to the buffet.

"What's not incest, us?"

Blaine looked to the person sitting next to him. It was Sam.

"What?"

"Because of what Rachel said."

"What?"

"Sibling chemistry, my ass." Sam slurped from his cup and rubbed his belly. "Man, if I had to stand up I would fall down."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Okay."

Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him along as he got up. But before they could dance Rachel called "Spin the bottle!" so they sat down in the circle of people.

Blaine eyed Jesse, wondering if he was drunk at all because he seemed so quiet. But then again Blaine hadn't had much time to focus on him. Or energy. Drinking was a hard job, man.

Suddenly people cheered and Blaine looked around at whom. Turned out at him.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world!" Rachel said. Yeah, right, as if – oh wait she actually was going to kiss him. Okay, whatever. Blaine kissed back, of course, and it really wasn't bad. He must've been really drunk. Or… maybe he wasn't as gay as he had always thought? He instinctively put his hand on Rachel's head and actually focused on the kiss.

When it ended he almost wished it didn't. Rachel moved back hesitatingly, too, and mumbled "Your face tastes awesome".

The next thing Blaine saw was Jesse's face. Oh, oh, he looked pissed. Blaine smiled at him, wondering if he would calm down if Blaine kissed him, too.

"Let's sing a duet!"

Rachel was really in a good mood as it seemed. She and Blaine ran to the stage while Sam crossed his arms and wondered who he could kiss tonight. Why would Rachel choose Blaine? Okay, she hadn't chosen him, the bottle had but… still.

Jesse was in the worst mood ever. Maybe because he hadn't drunk yet, maybe because his alien girlfriend looked like she wanted to hook up with the next best gay in town. Who knew. His eyes fell on Sam who looked as pissed as Jesse felt. Jesse recognized a suffering mate and moved next to him.

"What the hell is happening, right? Your boyfriend and my girlfriend? Like… WTF, right?"

Sam shot him an irritated look.

"Maybe we should make out to get back at them", Jesse suggested.

"Wait, I thought you were straight? Like really straight", Sam said. Of course he wouldn't blame Jesse to become gay at the sight of Sam's attractive body but it seemed a bit odd nonetheless.

"I am, I totally am!" Jesse nodded. "But I mean to _get back_ at them!"

Sam shrugged. Before he would spent the evening kiss-less he might as well kiss Jesse. Gay kisses weren't as bad as everybody always said. So he leaned to Jesse. See, the thing with drunk party kisses was that he didn't really put effort into making them good. Sloppy was fine in his book. But they had to interrupt it as people around them started applauding.

Sam bowed to them while Jesse jumped up, called "I'm not gay, it was just for chemistry tests matters!" and ran away screaming.

Blaine on the other hand ran towards Sam and shook his shoulders.

"How did you do it? What did you say to him? Tell me!"

"Nothing, he suggested it because I'm hot", Sam said. He got up and wanted to put his hood up but… he wore a shirt! Damn.

Blaine stared at Jesse who finally started to drink. Rachel was still on the stage, singing alone while Kurt danced next to Finn again, looking somewhat bored.

"And why did you say yes, anyway?" Blaine asked.

Sam shrugged. "Because I wanted to kiss someone and you were gone with Rachel."

Blaine's eyes shot to Sam and his legs froze, not sure if he had heard right.

"What? I was… are you saying you want to kiss…"

"Dude, I told you already in school today!"

Blaine didn't remember anything about Sam telling him he wanted to kiss him for real. But he couldn't deny that the thought went right into his guts and made him swallow with desire. Sam was a good kisser and a loveable character. Making out with each other not for show purposes would be hot because no one could tell them when to stop.

"Well, I'm here now. Come."

Blaine took Sam's hand and dragged him back to the couches.

Sam was a bit baffled when Blaine went to the couches. Rachel, who his kiss goal was, was on the stage so…? But then Blaine pushed him onto the couch and in the moment Sam sat Blaine straddled him and let his hands run over Sam's neck and shoulders.

Sam put his hands on Blaine's sides and frowned.

"Uhm… I'm confused", he admitted.

"Understandable. You thought you were straight all the time and now…"

"Now?" Sam asked. Now what? Just because he had kissed Jesse? Oh yeah, and Blaine, but on the stage so it didn't count, right?

Although… Blaine sitting on him and groping him wasn't that bad, to be honest. Maybe he wanted to practise. So yeah… why not. Sam put a hand in Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

"See? I told you so!" Finn nudged Kurt and nodded to Sam and Blaine making out on the couch. Kurt sighed.

"Why is everybody getting action tonight except me?"

"If you want some, you have to go for it", Finn said. Kurt shook his head and drowned his sorrow in the punch.

* * *

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Now you follow me to school?" Rachel, who still didn't know Jesse had transferred schools, asked on Monday.

"I'm still not talking to you", she informed him and turned around in the hallway.

"You kiss cheated too, if I might remind you!" Jesse called after her. Then he inconspicuously looked around for Sam or Blaine. Did he have to fear Blaine's revenge now? Did he have to hide from Sam because he'd want to start an illicit affair?

Little did he know that Sam had forgotten all about the kiss with Jesse. And why shouldn't he, seeing he had made out with Blaine all night after that. It was still strange thinking about it but Sam didn't hesitate to join his friends at lunch, knowing it would not come between his and Blaine's friendship.

"Hey Sam", Kurt responded his greeting unenthusiastic. Blaine only hummed and didn't look up from his book.

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Sam, who wore a hoodie again (yellow) pulled up his hood and opened the pudding (desert was to be eaten first).

"Well, what do you want to know? I dreamt about candy canes with liquorice flavour this night. Isn't that super-duper-cool!?"

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine.

"You then?"

Blaine looked up, puzzled as never before. "You want to know what I dreamt of? That's private, man!"

"Damn it, I want to hear it if my two best friends…"

"_Best friends?_"

"…are an item now!" Kurt slammed his spoon on the tray and crossed his arms.

"Item? Whoa, dude, I'm a living person, okay?" Sam protested.

Blaine shook his head. "We're not together, Kurt. Friday was just… fun, you know? Party and stuff."

"I thought of it as practise" Sam said. "But fun sounds better. I mean we didn't go to a party to work, right?"

"Yes, exactly." Blaine nodded and went back to his book – '_The unexpected ups and downs of stock exchange'_. After all he still needed more money for his new car. But then he remembered that Kurt hadn't left Finn's side all night and quietly asked: "And what about you and your br– I mean Finn?"

Kurt glared at him. "Nothing. What about us? I'm over him."

"Waaaaait, dude, what? Do you love Finn?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't!"

"That's heavy, man. He's the straightest guy there is! Once I bathed next to him and he didn't even glance at my abs. That's saying something, man!"

Kurt stared for a moment at Sam. Then he turned to Blaine.

"Okay, I see why you think he's no boyfriend material."

Blaine nodded and turned a page in his book.

"Excuse me? I'm super-duper boyfriend material!"

"Uhu." Kurt cut his steak.

"Sure, Sam." Blaine marked a paragraph about transaction.

"Why… why does everybody…" Sam felt tears coming up. Not only girls left him but also boys thought he wasn't good enough? Even Blaine? After everything Blaine had done Sam had thought he was the nicest, best friend there was on planet earth and maybe even several other planets. And now this?

He quickly wiped away his tears and got up. As fate wanted it he met Jesse on his way out. Jesse carried a tray full of bananas and remembered Sam of the party.

"Hey! Do _you_ think I'm boyfriend material?"

"What?" Jesse looked around in panic, thinking of an excuse. He knew it, he knew Sam wanted to start an affair!

"I – I – I'm in love with Rachel, I swear!"

"That's not really answering my question."

"Oh my God, you're that kind of person? But I am not! I do care about her!"

He ran away and left a track of bananas behind him. Sam picked one up to eat it. Then he decided to follow the track and soon came to the auditorium.

"Don't you have _things_ to do?" he heard Rachel ask.

"I am doing things right now!" Jesse stated. He put the tray on the ground and wondered why only three bananas where on it. Hadn't he taken at least two dozen? No, more, twenty-four or so!

Jesse scratched his chin. "Okay, my plan won't work like that."

"What plan? Why did you ask me to come here? Are you allowed to miss classes today?"

"It's the lunch break now, Rachel. And I wanted to ask if you can eat all bananas in less than ten minutes but…"

"Oh! I can do that!" Rachel took the three bananas, peeled them and quickly ate them while looking at her watch. After seven minutes she was done. Her stomach felt full and everything but she had done it!

"Yay!" She threw her arms in the air and danced around.

"Mmmmmm!" Jesse wasn't satisfied. He was convinced that some human beings could actually eat three bananas in less than ten minutes so that wasn't really a proof about Rachel being an alien. What now?

Sam behind the curtains wondered how crazy his employees were. Maybe he could sue his way out of the contract? But then he remembered his suffering and went to his locker. He still had some goodies from last week so he stuffed them into his pockets and spent the rest of his classes binging.

Rachel spent the rest of her classes being sick from having eaten too many bananas. Oh and in History she got annoyed because Jesse attended the class and pretended like he belonged here. Not funny!

Jesse didn't know why Rachel didn't believe him when he said he went to this school now. Maybe _that_ was a proof that she was an alien?

After Kurt and Blaine had realised that Sam wasn't here anymore they had shaken their unlike heads. Kurt had stormed out while Blaine took pity with Sam's tray and brought it back to its home, the tray shelter. He also wondered what could have made Sam go off on his own so he wrote him a text. It wasn't answered and when they later met in the auditorium with their producers Blaine tried the oral way of getting information.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I ate too many goodies. I'm sick. I think I'm going home. Rachel, can I go home?"

Rachel glared at him until Sam sighed and said: "Miss Berry, can I go home?"

"No! You're here to _work_!"

"Yes, but I'm sick."

"No excuse! Today we're rehearsing the grand finale! You two will _die_!"

"Uh, what?" Blaine quickly browsed through the script. Damn, he should have read it at home or something.

"Of course. The play is called '_Four are two too much_'." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's easy! I can die!"

"Good for you, Sam. Now, where's Jesse?"

"I'm here!" Jesse called from behind the stage. He was busy inflating balloons. It was an exhausting task but Jesse saw it as a challenge to proof that he was a real man.

When he was ready inflating five balloons half an hour later he went onto the stage.

"Okay. You can start dying", he sighed. He put the balloons in front of him and got out a needle. When he picked the first balloon and it produced a loud bang Sam and Blaine both jumped up but didn't fall to the ground dead.

"Oh man!" Jesse complained.

"I'm disappointed, too", Rachel said. "But Jesse, to be fair they haven't spoken their last words yet."

Jesse mumbled and sat down in front of the balloons. Blaine positioned himself in front of Sam and laid a hand on his heart.

"My dear! I can't go on living a hateful, unfulfilled live like that."

Sam browsed through the script for a few moments. Blaine took down his hand and waited.

"Okay, got it! No, my dear, me neither! But uhm, if they love each other isn't their life somewhat meaningful then?" he said to Rachel.

"No!" She stamped her foot. "It's hateful love."

"That makes no sense."

Rachel pointed at Sam. He figured that was a warning so he went on with the text.

"Me neither! Let's kill ourselves because then at least our death would be romantic!"

"Oh, you have the best ideas ever, my love!" Blaine said. A loud bang went through the room and gave him almost a heart attack. He jumped around to Jesse.

"You could warn us, you know!?"

"Sorry. Now!"

Sam formed a gun with his fingers and pointed it at Blaine. With the next bang he shot him and then he shot himself and fell on his knees.

"Bang, bang, we're dead."

He lay down next to Blaine and let his tongue stick out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaan cut! Beautiful!" Rachel applauded. She ran behind the stage while Jesse blew out the last balloon just for fun. Sam didn't move.

"Okay guys, you can get up now", Jesse said. Sam still didn't move and Blaine didn't too. Sam had a really hard time not to laugh especially when Jesse came to them and tugged their arms.

"I know you're still alive, come on!"

"Jesseeee our scene! Let them lie there!"

"OH, right, I forgot we have to dance on their graves."

"What the… dude, that's sick", Sam said. He looked at Jesse and Rachel who were busy enjoying their enemies' death. Then Sam turned his head to Blaine whose eyes were still closed. He poked his chest.

"They don't look anymore."

Blaine didn't move. Sam moved on to poking his arm. Then he tickled his side what finally made Blaine open his eyes and laughingly try to push him back.

"Stop it, I'm not ticklish."

"Why are you laughing then?"

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING ALIVE!?" Rachel demanded.

Sam sighed, let go of Blaine and rolled on his back. He still felt sick from all those goodies. Sam moaned and rubbed over his stomach. Maybe he had to throw up later before it would explode.

Then suddenly, and Sam almost jerked up from it, a hand lay on his stomach and stroked over it. He turned his head to Blaine and questioningly raised his eyebrows.

"What was going on today, Sam? Suddenly you were gone."

"Wh – oh, yeah, you said I'm no boyfriend material. That wasn't nice."

"Oh." Blaine looked empathetically at him, then shortly closed his eyes and exhaled. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"So you are saying I _am_ boyfriend material?"

Blaine put an empathetic look on his face. "Sam… Are you sure? I mean… I don't know."

"Yes or no?"

Blaine rolled on his back too and stared at the ceiling. Now Sam didn't know what there was to think about. Even if Blaine would never consider Sam as a boyfriend for himself he at least could lie like every good friend would, right?

Blaine on the other hand, clever as he was, thought that Sam just had asked him out. But before he could say something Jesse and Rachel called them. So he could delay making a decision. He would have never guessed Sam would fall for someone that quickly. And apparently he also wasn't as straight as Kurt had thought. Ha, Blaine could totally tell Kurt how hot blond guys that hadn't bothered to look at Kurt turned gay for Blaine!

"So now we've rehearsed the whole play we will schedule the dress rehearsal on Thursday", Rachel said. "The premiere performance is Friday!"

"Can I go home now?" Sam asked. Rachel didn't look happy about his eagerness to go home but eventually she nodded.

Blaine followed Sam to the hallways.

"Look, Sam, I really like you but... I just don't feel it, you know?"

"You don't feel it…?" Sam pulled up his hood and pulled out sun glasses of his bag that he put on. Blaine sighed. Now he had made him cry, hadn't he?

"Are you saying you need another performance partner?" Sam asked.

"No! Onstage it's good, it's perfect. Our chemistry is amazing, I have to admit. But privately, you know."

Sam frowned. To comfort him Blaine reached for his hand and squeezed it. Sam looked down on their hands and then at Blaine.

"Uhm…" Sam didn't really know what he was supposed to say. Blaine was saying one thing (not interested) and acting out the other (making out, holding hands…!?). Not that Sam had ever thought that Blaine would fall in love with him but that had happened now. He saw it in his eyes. And who could blame him? Sam was hot _and_ sexy.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm cool with it."

Blaine exhaled and smiled. "Good. I'm glad we cleared that up because I really want to stay friends with you."

"Okay."

Meanwhile Rachel was frustrated. Jesse acted so strange lately. He used to talk about hair products, now he talked about the likelihood of the earth getting taken over by non-humans. He used to hug her, now he wanted to take her blood.

Rachel wondered if Jesse had turned into a vampire. But then again he walked around during the day so what the hell…? Although… Edward had been able to do that, too. Rachel had to know. As soon as she had garlic in her hands she would know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Kurt brought drinks to school. No one knew exactly why but he did. Well, Kurt himself knew the reason and that was he wanted to get drunk (had missed the opportunity on Friday) with his peers and not wait until the weekend or something like a private, safe place. Why go home when you could drink booze where bullies were never far away?

"I won't drink", Blaine said. "I have to drive home."

"We all have." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But it's only the beginning of the day."

"I drink!" Sam took the thermo bottle and did as he had said. Blaine watched him and sighed. Now Sam tried to drown his broken heart with alcohol. That wasn't a solution!

Then everybody from the Glee club ditched classes. Puck and Finn installed a rotating couch thingy in the auditorium and Santana brought strange dim light so everything looked like a pub.

Rachel saw that Jesse was here, too.

"Boy, if you go on ditching school like that you will get expelled."

Jesse raised his eyebrows. "You're ditching class yourself right now…?"

"Oh." Rachel thought about it and shrugged. "I give you this one."

Today was another day Sam didn't wear a hoodie. He had wanted to (blue) but then Kurt had texted him and told him to come to school fancy dressed. So Sam actually wore a red tie on black clothes (fancy meant black, right?).

He didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable by being too sexy but then again why should Sam hide his true personality? And was it bad when Sam imagined making out with Blaine on that strange rotating couch? Was it really _bad?_

Another strange thing the alcohol did was making Rachel nice. She acted like they were friends, then she came on to Blaine and tried to kiss him. But Blaine turned away and Sam quickly stood on his place. He knew Jesse would kill him but Rachel had started it! Strange enough she tasted like garlic.

"Now you… oh." Rachel leaned back and looked surprised at him. "You're not Blaine."

"No, I'm Sam. I don't like green eggs but I have no problem with garlic."

"What do you do on Easter if you don't like green eggs?"

"I hide in my room and cry."

Rachel giggled. Just when Sam wanted to kiss her again Jesse came up and punched him.

"Now, isn't that a bit unfair seeing you kissed him on Friday, too?" Rachel asked while Sam stumbled back, his hands in front of his bleeding nose.

"I kissed him because you kissed Blaine so we were even. Stop making out with our staff!"

While the not alien and the not vampire argued, Sam took a tissue from Blaine and let himself be guided to the couch. Santana and Brittany making out here but who cared about them. Sam laid his head back and watched the ceiling while Blaine put his hands all over his nose.

"Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

"I need more drinks", Sam mumbled.

"Drinks for freeeee!" Kurt appeared and gave them a thermo bottle. Blaine took it with a thanking nod and drank from it. When he gave it to Sam he asked: "So how about Finn now? Did you at least _tell_ him?"

Kurt sighed and sat down between Blaine and Brittany.

"He knows. I mean, if there was to know something."

"You should start smoking", Sam said. "That's cool."

"Jesse didn't hit your head, did he?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, what, Jesse hit you? Why?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Sam made out with Rachel." Blaine rolled his eyes. "To be fair he was only protecting me from her..."

Or should he say acted out his jealousy?

"What are you four doing every afternoon when you're alone here?" Kurt asked with a somewhat reverential voice.

"Not having orgies", Blaine quickly said.

Sam drank until his nose didn't hurt anymore. Then he leaned over Blaine to give Kurt the bottle and when he leaned back he stayed close to Blaine and watched his face. After a few moments Blaine returned his look.

"Sam… just because we're drunk again doesn't mean we're making out again."

"But it's a rotating couch! It _asks_ for it."

Blaine let his hands run over the texture he sat on. Then he nodded.

"This much is true."

Sam leaned even closer and let his mouth drive over Blaine's cheek. The other boy moved to meet his lips and clang his arms around Sam's neck. Sam pulled him closer, so that Blaine half laid on him and deepened the kiss. Maybe he shouldn't because Blaine was in love with him. But they were drunk, good excuse, right?

"Oooh… tell me again you're not together", Kurt demanded.

"We're not", Blaine mumbled against Sam's lips. His fingers wandered over the tie. "Is this actually yours?"

"Yes. It's hot, isn't it?"

Blaine grinned. "You're hot."

"I know." Sam leaned his head against the couch and Blaine started nibbling on his neck. Sam allowed his hand to slowly wander down Blaine's back and when he crossed the innocence border of the waistline things went from hot to steaming. Sam tried to breathe normally but it didn't work. Shit.

"Oh, euw! Get a room, really!"

"Kurt, could you maybe… go away?" Blaine gasped.

But nobody could go anywhere because suddenly the normal lights went on and blended them all. Mr Schue came in and he wasn't amused. At all.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed. The students screamed too and ran out (screaming). Out of the auditorium, out of the school and got into their cars. But they couldn't drive because they were drunk. Sam quickly bolted the doors and lay down flat on the backseat.

"What are you _doing?_" Blaine turned around from the driver's seat. Kurt on the passenger's seat drank from his thermos bottle.

"I'm hiding from Mr Schue!"

"I mean why are you in my car? You have your own car."

"I don't", Kurt said.

"Did I say anything to you? No. So shut up", Blaine answered.

"Whooooa someone's grumpy because he got interrupted."

"Why don't you care about your own love life?"

"Because I have none!"

Sam zooned out, once again cursing the fact he didn't wear a hoodie. He'd be so unsuspicious!

"Hey, why don't you take Sam home with you? You two can spend the night together and tomorrow you drive him to school", Kurt suggested. If his own love live was as cold as ice he could at least help others, right?

Blaine threw a glance at Sam, who tried to pull his Shirt over his head and – wait, what?

"Sam! Stop undressing! Kurt was joking!"

"No, I wasn't", Kurt muttered.

"Well, what now? We can't stay in the car forever", Blaine announced. A rumbling sound told him that Sam had fallen from the bench and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked without turning around.

"Yeah! Fine! Everything is… fine!" Sam got up and sat like a normal person. He even put his seat belt on. Then he looked out of the window and jerked up.

"Mr Schue is coming out, I repeat, Mr Schue!" He tapped against the glass.

"Seeing that I'm not _that_ drunk I guess we have to take the risk", Blaine said and started the car.

"I'm just thinking", Kurt said when they were on the road. "Isn't running away making things worse? We will get punished anyhow and now you also added driving while being intoxicated to your list of crimes."

Blaine gave him a long, dark, resenting look.

"You couldn't have that of thought like one minute earlier?"

Because Blaine was busy killing Kurt with his eyes he didn't watch the street and because Jesse was a bad driver, he didn't, too, and so their cars bumped into each other like go-carts. _Bounce!_

"Damn you, Anderson!" Jesse called out of his window, fist shaking in the air.

"Damn yourself, St. James, whose name doesn't fit because you clearly are no saint!" Blaine shouted back. But when he had finished his sentence Jesse was long gone.

Blaine drove Kurt home and then Sam, having to wake up the Blonde as they arrived.

"Alcohol makes me sleepy", Sam mumbled.

"I figured that much", Blaine said. "Listen, since your car is still at school I'm going to pick you up tomorrow. Can you be ready at seven a.m. sharp?"

"WHAT? No, I cannot! School starts at eight, Blaine! It's enough if you're here ten to eight."

"It's a twenty minutes ride."

"Okay, let's say quarter to."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Quarter past seven. I like being early and drink a morning coffee in the cafeteria."

"Drink it at home, man."

"Sam, do you want to walk to school?"

"No, why?"

Blaine rolled his eyes again. He pulled Sam out of the car and set the alarm on his phone for half past six the following morning. Sam didn't notice it since he was busy tugging out Blaine's curls and making _plop_ noises when they jumped back.

Before Blaine had finished his task his own cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Blaine, you know what? Coming home from school before lunch while being drunk isn't something Mums like! I'm grounded and she even called the school! Better not go home right now!"

"Oh, huh, your Mum seems to be very sensitive", Blaine said. "But I don't have that problem, both of my parents work. Remember, I want to save money for a car so they have to work a bit harder now. Life is good to me, man!"

Kurt mumbled and hung up. Blaine frowned at that rudeness, then shrugged and pushed Sam's hand off his head. Just when he put Sam's phone back into the boy's pocket it came to his mind that Sam's Mum might be a sensitive one, too.

"Sam, is your Mum home now?"

"Yeeees! Do you want to come in and eat lunch with us?"

"No. Uhm… Maybe you should come to my place for some time. We could order food and do fun things while everybody is still in school."

Sam raised a finger and waggled it.

"Blaine, I know you're in love with me but this is cheap even under those circumstances."

"What? I'm not in love with you!"

"Uhuuuu."

"Whatever, man! Then go home and get grounded! Your choice!"

Blaine pushed the back door shut and rounded the car to get in. Just when he closed the driver's door Sam opened the passenger's one.

"I changed my mind! I'm coming with you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and waited until Sam had managed to get in before he started the car and dashed onto the street.

* * *

Kurt also called Finn to warn him not to come home. But Finn didn't need this warning. He was a powerful, clever and very authentic student so he had hid with Puck in the garbage containers.

Yeah, that's right, best hiding place ever!

Except that it stank and his shirt got wet with somebody's puke. But hey, you only live once!

"Dude, what's up with you and Kurt? Is he still in love with you?" Puck asked because if there's one sure thing that boys would talk about while lying drunk in a garbage container it's about another boy being in love with them.

"Naah, we're brothers."

"From another mother and father."

"No, we have the same parents."

"Yeah, since seven days."

"Ten days! My, you should really get math tutoring!"

Puck counted the days on his fingers. He came to the conclusion that, yes, indeed, it had been ten days.

"You know what, Finn? This changes everything. Ten days is like a whole eternity! You're related by blood now."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Noooooooope." (But he was.)

"Well, as much as I like lying in a garbage container we don't have drinks here. Let's get out to get some."

"Okay-dokay!"

But it turned out that jumping into a container was much easier than climbing out. Their puke-moist hands slipped off the walls and they couldn't get out. Of course they couldn't call out loud too because Mr Schue could hear them. So Finn made a phone call to Kurt and asked him to rescue them.

"I can't do that, I'm grounded", Kurt remembered Finn of their conversation from five minutes ago.

"Well, just tell Mum that I'm trapped in a garbage container! She'll understand!"

"She is not my Mum!"

"Okay… Could you tell her still?"

"No."

Aaaand hung up. Finn frowned at his phone.

"If I didn't know better I'd say Kurt is pissed."

"What makes you think that?"

"He won't rescue us _and_ hang up on me."

"Uuuuuh trouble in paradise! Maybe he'll come around if you promise him a kiss."

"But he is my _brother_!"

"From another _mother_!"

Puck sighed and sat down in a rice pan. Looks like he would be stuck here for a little while because they had no other options (or friends) than to wait for Kurt. Yup.

* * *

"Oh wooooooooooooow!" Sam ran through Blaine's house and left dirty footprints in the kitchen were the maid was mopping the floor.

"Mr Anderson Junior?" she asked with very high raised eyebrows as Blaine came in and took an energy drink out of the fridge.

"Oh, yeah, you can go. Take the day off", he said.

"Your mother won't be happy."

"Well, how about you don't tell her then?" Blaine rolled his eyes. The maid didn't move so Blaine took the three hundred dollars out of his pocket that he had planned to invest in stock exchange and gave it to her.

"Here. Don't tell anyone and you don't have to thank me. Just take the money. It's only three hundred bucks but you already worked half a day anyway. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr Anderson Junior."

She bowed to him and then started to walk away. Blaine called her back and pointed at the bucket and mop.

"I didn't say you can leave without tidying up first."

"Of course, of course."

Blaine went to the open terrace door and called: "SAM, DON'T GET LOST IN THE GARDEN!"

No answer. It probably was too late already. Oh well.

When Gloria was gone Blaine went to his parent's liquid cabinet. It was twelve and he felt sober again, not good. But just before his hand touched the Vodka bottle he hesitated. It was only Sam and him in the house and when he drank Blaine couldn't control his urges. To make things even worse Sam didn't try to control his own at all. Of course, he was in love with Blaine. Though it had been a little strange that Sam had let on that he thought it was the other way round, too. If Blaine would return his feelings they'd be together by now, wouldn't they?

Sigh.

Blaine got more energy drinks from the fridge and called for Sam in the garden again. When there still was no answer he started to worry and went out.

"Saaaaam…? Where are you, come on? Being inside is _better!_"

Blaine rounded a hedge and walked between trees, complete and utter wildness, until he finally heard Sam's voice.

"It's so nice of you. Thank you!"

Blaine frowned and glanced around. No one was here. Who did Sam talk to?

"SAM?"

"OMG, Blaine! Now you frightened her away!"

"Who? And where are you?"

"Why, I'm up here."

Blaine looked up and saw Sam grinning down on him from a tree-house. Wait a minute. That thing was still here? Blaine's big brother had wanted it waaaay back in the past and by the time it had been finished he had lost interest.

"Say the password", Sam demanded.

"Sam." Blaine tried to keep his voice nice and full of patience but fact was that he slowly lost the latter.

"Oh man, that's right!"

Suddenly a ladder fell down. Blaine gave one last sigh, then he climbed up.

"I spoke to a fairy", Sam informed Blaine the moment his head poked into the wooden house. Sam sat cross-legged there and studied his hands.

Blaine heaved himself into the house and panted. Such a straining activity! Why couldn't they just stay inside?

"She said I'm so beautiful I could be a fairy myself."

"Great", Blaine said. Eventually he caught his breath and stood up to throw a glance out of the 'window'. He could see the house beyond some trees. It was actually a nice view but… so exhausting to get here!

His phone rang. Bewildered that he got reception out here Blaine pulled it out. While he answered it he sat down and watched Sam doing hand exercises.

"Blaine, are you still in a state to drive?" Kurt asked.

"Depends on what you want."

"Finn and Puck need your help."

"Nope."

"Please, Blaine, _please_. Finn said that if I somehow manage to get him out he'd kiss me!"

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it.

"What? He… _really_?" Blaine sent Sam a disbelieving look.

"Yeah. But I can't drive or leave this house so can you get him and bring him to me?"

"I thought you were over him?"

"Oh come on, I lied!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sam took Blaine's free hand and carefully examined it.

"Okay, but what's in it for me?" Blaine asked.

"Whatever you want."

"I want a new car."

"Okay, not whatever you want. I could kiss you."

Blaine laughed.

"Okay, okay, I know! I give you all my saved pocket money from last year."

"How much is it?"

"Three thousand dollars."

Blaine thought about it. He had just spent three hundred on getting rid of the maid so it was only fair he got an opportunity to earn it back. Or rather the tenfold, that is.

"Since it's really risky and everything it seems only fair I get a butt-load of money for it", Blaine nodded. Then he got distracted by Sam kissing his hand. He pulled it back, told Kurt he was on the mission and put the phone away.

"Sam, we've got work to do."

"Wait! This romantic environment inspired me…"

"It's not the environment that inspired you, it's your dick."

"…to sing you a song!" Sam jumped up and started to sing a note. Unfortunately he didn't watch his steps and fell down the entrance hole.

"OUCH!"

"Good idea, let's get going", Blaine said and took the slow way down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finn and Puck had fallen asleep in their garbage container (yes it was theirs now) so when Sam and Blaine leaned a ladder against it and Blaine let down a rope they didn't move at first.

"Psst. Hey. Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst", Blaine said.

"You sound like a humming bird", Sam said.

"Don't leave your watching place", Blaine told him. Then he pulled a stone out of his pocket and threw it at Finn's head. Of course he awoke from that.

"What the hell!?"

"Is that a way to thank the saviour of your soul?" Blaine asked. "By the way, Kurt sends me and I only will guarantee your safety if you don't forget to hand in your _favour_."

"Yeah, yeah", Finn mumbled while waking up Puck.

* * *

The Hummel-Hudson's house wasn't awesome. It was small and boring. They didn't even seem to have a maid.

They all went to Kurt's basement. Puck threw himself on the bed and continued his garbage induced sleep. Finn preferred to wash puke off his hands while Sam got out his camera.

"If they kiss I'll put it on facebook", he said.

"That's not very clever", Blaine said. "You should keep the photo and use it for blackmail matters later in life."

"But what could they give me?"

"You never know, Sam, believe me. It will come in handy."

Finn wasn't really in the best mood ever. Kurt didn't understand why but he also didn't care. He sat on his couch and wrung his hands. Kiss now? Now kiss?

When Finn turned around from Kurt's personal basement sink all three wake boys looked at him.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing!" Sam held up his phone.

"Just act as if Sam and I weren't here", Blaine encouraged him. Finn thought about it. If they weren't here he'd go to his room – in fact he didn't know why he hadn't in the first place.

"Sam, put the phone away", Kurt ordered. So of course Sam obeyed.

Blaine knew they had to be even cleverer now. He pulled on Sam's sleeve until he would move. They sat down on the second couch opposite to where Kurt sat.

"Listen, I'm sober now and I don't want to make out but we have to", Blaine said.

Sam nodded. Sounded really logical. Blaine straddled him but when Sam closed his eyes and waited for a kiss nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for? Do it", Blaine said.

Sam opened his eyes and scratched his head. Do what? He hadn't listen to Blaine when he had spoken on but what more could there have been?

Blaine went for Sam's trouser. Wait, Sam didn't know if he was ready for that, if –

"Here, now record them over my shoulder." Blaine pulled out Sam's phone and put it into his hand.

Finn gulped. Kurt looked so expectantly at him and he knew what was coming now. He had promised it so he couldn't back out. Damn.

So he quickly sat down and pressed his lips to Kurt's for one second before backing away.

"That was too fast, I couldn't catch it!" Sam complained. "Do it again."

"I have no objections", Kurt said.

"What? You are supposed to make out with Blaine, not take any pictures of me", Finn said. He jumped up and ran out of the room.

Blaine sat back on the couch and looked at Kurt who stared into distance, one finger carefully caressing his lips.

"Oh, he is the best kisser _ever_! Oh my God, that was so great! I think I love him."

Blaine snorted. "You just realise that now?"

Kurt simply nodded.

"Well, I don't want to break your love trance but I have to ask for my money now", Blaine said.

"Did someone say money?" Puck asked. He sat up on the bed and looked around. "Where am I? Oh, did you kidnap me and now I'm your sex slave?"

Kurt frowned at him, then his look got a bit thoughtful.

"Why, would you want that?"

"NO!" Puck jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Where are my three thousand bucks?" Blaine demanded.

"Boy, are you an impatient one!" Kurt moaned.

"I do have in fact better things to do than spend my day in your basement."

"Making out with Sam is not better than sitting in my basement."

"Apart from the fact that those two things don't exclude each other but if I had to choose then yes, it would be, this isn't even what I have planned for the rest of the day."

"Oh Blaine!" Sam threw his arms around the mentioned boy and rubbed his face against his shoulder. "Maybe I love you too."

"You don't love me, you just have no one else", Blaine told him.

Now, that was downright mean. Sam felt tears coming up in his eyes and since Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's safe now he let them run down his face. Yes, Sam didn't have very many friends, so what? Blaine was still not allowed to tell Sam about his own feelings! And how would he even know about them? Tsk.

Sam decided he needed space and he went upstairs to find Finn and Puck in the kitchen, stuffing food into their mouths.

"Is this a pity-party? Because if so I want to join", he said.

"It actually is a gay-freak-out-party for Finn and a getting-sober-and-forgetting-all-about-having-slept-in-a-garbage-container-party for me", Puck informed him. He gave Sam a bag of Cheetos. "But yeah, you can join in. What's your party called?"

Sam ripped open the bag. Most of the Cheetos flew around the kitchen but he took the remaining ones, stuffed them into his mouth and forced them down his throat.

"I think I call it… the-only-guy-who-has-been-friendly-to-me-in-this-new-school-and-that-I-consider-a-friend-who-I-like-making-out-with-was-mean-to-me-party."

"Oh, that sucks, dude."

Sam took a sandwich and ate it quickly. Then he drank a big mug of hot chocolate while he watched Finn crying over how he had kissed a boy.

"Damn, you're so whiny. What does it matter?" Sam asked. "Until last week I hadn't, too, but then I did. So what? It's not bad."

Finn wanted to say something but Puck raised a finger at him.

"The brother-argument doesn't count, seeing you two are not related by blood and only step brothers since not even two weeks", he said.

Finn glared at him.

"And hey, Evans has a point. I don't think it's that bad."

"How would you know, you aren't the one who had to do it!"

"But I so would!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Finn pointed at Sam.

"Hey! I'm not a guinea pig, okay? You can't just… use me for kissing matters but then toy around with my feelings and stamp on my precious little heart!"

Puck and Finn stared at Sam. Then they shared a look and eventually Finn said:

"What did Blaine say to you?"

"What? This is not about Blaine! Hey, Puck, let's make out!"

Puck shrugged and approached Sam, who quickly wiped over his Cheetos dusted mouth. This really wasn't about Blaine! Blaine didn't matter to Sam more than, like, uhm, like Kurt for example. Yeah, okay, a bit more. But not more than… his own life! Ha! _So_ not… oh yeah, Puck wanted to kiss him.

Their lips touched for one second. Enough time for Sam to realise he didn't like it so he pulled back.

Puck didn't mind the shortness. He turned to Finn and raised his arms.

"See? I did it, I'm the king! Now stop your freak out."

Finn mumbled but went on eating his fries.

"Okay, I'm rich now." Blaine entered the kitchen, waggling money bills around. He grinned at Sam but Sam looked into his mug. Mean boy.

"Let's go, Sam!"

"No, I want to stay and eat. With my friends. I don't need you."

Blaine shortly glanced at mentioned boys. Then he shrugged and left the room again.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise", Puck said.

"Shut up!" Sam took another sandwich and ate it. Why had Blaine just left? Why wasn't he upset? He should be upset when Sam said he didn't need him, he so should be!

"But, uhm, I actually need him", Puck said. "I'm drunk and have no car here."

He walked out. Sam finished his sandwich and took another one. Or rather he wanted to but then Finn grasped his wrist.

"Stop projecting your pain onto food, man!"

"Wow, that was really deep. Let me eat now."

"Whatever it is, you can talk with Blaine about it! My situation is much worse!"

"No, mine is the worst."

"SAM!" Blaine called from the hall.

"See? Things are already on their way to get better for you", Finn said.

Sam sighed and went out. Blaine and Puck were getting ready to leave and he figured he should go with them, seeing that he, too, had no other way to get home.

"Ah, good. Are you okay?" Blaine put his wallet into his pocket and looked up at Sam as he walked in.

"No."

Blaine threw a glance to Puck, who stood in front of a mirror and picked dried puke out of his hair, and came closer to Sam.

"Why not? What did I do? Hey, I'm sorry we didn't really kiss." While Blaine talked he fumbled with Sam's shirt and eventually laid his hands on Sam's waist, pulling him closer. But Sam didn't want any of this. He turned his head away so that Blaine's approaching lips landed on his cheek.

Blaine wasn't really sure why Sam was bad spirited. If it wasn't because Blaine had said they'd make out and then they hadn't he didn't know what else could've gone wrong. And hey, here Blaine was, sober and still willing to kiss Sam and that boy turned away.

"Suit yourself then", he said.

"Can we go now or what?" Puck called.

They could. When they were gone Finn went to his room and locked the door. You never know what Kurt was thinking now… and Finn didn't want to risk Kurt sneaking into his room in the middle of the night. (Finn was still a bit drunk so he didn't realise it was only like one p.m.)

Kurt on the other hand didn't think about sneaking into rooms. He had put on Moulin Rouge and now sat on his bed, eating chocolate and making heart eyes to Ewan McGregor who in his mind looked exactly like Finn Hudson.

"Ditching class is so cool, right?" Puck asked.

"We will get punished tomorrow, you know that?" Blaine said.

"So what? You only live once!"

"But I go to school more than once."

"Stop being lame and start being awesome!"

Blaine sighed and looked into the review mirror to see if Sam was still awake. He was, he sat there with arms crossed and stared out of the window.

"Anyway. Should I take you home or where to? Is your mother home?" Blaine asked Puck.

"Not home. If Finn and Kurt want to be lame it's their decision, man. We're going to continue the party", Puck said. He turned around to Sam. "Hey, man, you're in for more party, right? Though I won't kiss you again."

They all got catapulted forward as the car came to a sudden, violent stop. Several other cars behind them dodged them. In one of them was Jesse, who due to his bad driving skills was still cruising around on the streets, and he shook his fist out of the window.

"Damn you, Anderson!"

"Fuck! What the hell!?" Puck complained.

"When and how did you two ever kiss?"

"Lay off, man, it was like one second to prove Finn kissing another guy isn't worth freaking out about!" Puck said. "Stop being so fucking jealous … not cool, man."

"I'm not… I'm… I don't like this, Sam." Blaine turned around to the Blonde who shrugged.

"Not my problem, is it?"

Blaine's jaw tensed and he drove his teeth in his lower lip.

"No. Okay." He started driving again. "I will bring you home now, Puck. We won't party with you."

"Don't say '_we_' like we have to do everything together", Sam said. "I for one want to party on with Puck."

"That's the spirit!"

"No, it's not! You need to sober up, Puck, so that tomorrow in school you can be sensible and wise and everything."

Puck stared at Blaine. "What? Why would I want that?"

"Because it's good for you. So… here we are. Get out."

He parked in front of Pucks house because he was a man who stayed true to his word.

Unfortunately Sam got out of the car, too.

"What are you doing? I will bring you home now, come on", Blaine said.

"I do have other friends, Blaine", Sam said. Puck sighed and exited the car but left the passenger's door open.

"Damn, what did I ever do to get in between the gay's fight?"

"Uhm, I might be wrong but you kissed Sam!?" Blaine stated. "So you're the actual _reason_ for it. Aren't you ashamed?"

"No, because that's what I do. Kissing other people's girl- or boyfriends and causing trouble."

"Except we aren't boyfriends", Sam said. "I can kiss whoever I want. And don't have to listen to a word Blaine says."

"Now, this joke I don't get", Puck said. "Whatever, arrange it among yourselves. See you tomorrow!"

He hit Sam's shoulder as he passed him but Sam just kept glaring at Blaine, who pointed at the seat beside him.

"Get in."

"No."

"Sam, get in the car!"

Sam started to walk away but after a few steps he stopped and turned around. Blaine's hand was already on his seat belt, ready to take it off and ran after Sam but then the Blonde got in the car and pulled the door shut.

"Drive me home but don't talk."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and was about to snap back but then he gulped it down and started the car. They drove in silence for long minutes until they reached Sam's house where the Blonde got out and walked away without any goodbye words.

* * *

The next day Mr Schue gathered them together in the choir room and send evil looks all around.

"As a penalty for yesterday you will clean the auditorium. And with that I mean wipe the stage, hover the seats, tidy up the rooms backstage, everything. After school, of course."

"But Mr Schue! After school me and Jesse need to rehearse our play there! The premiere is on Friday", Rachel explained.

"You should've thought about that before drinking in school and ditching all of your classes."

"But Mr Schue! Jesse is ditching his classes all week long because he is here all the time!" Rachel pointed at Jesse who sat in the first row. He was exhausted because he still hadn't been able to find out whether Rachel was an alien. Also she had made him eat raw garlic and now he smelled like it. That's why he sat on one chair and all Glee people on other chairs far away from him.

"Jesse has transferred schools, Rachel", Mr Schue informed her, because someone finally needed to do that.

It even shut her up. Rachel sat down (because whenever she protested she jumped up) and sent offended looks to Jesse. He should have told her!

"You basically paid three thousand dollars for a kiss from Finn", Blaine told Kurt in a hushed voice. "Don't you feel bad about having to buy love?"

"No."

"But you should", Blaine assured his friend. In between he shot some glances at Sam, who hadn't stopped behaving oddly. He acted as if he was offended, or hurt, as if… he didn't want to make out with Blaine anymore. WTF?

To clear that up Blaine approached Sam after school when they were cleaning the auditorium. It didn't matter that just yesterday he hadn't wanted to make out without having drunk alcohol. Sam still was not allowed to refuse. He was the one in love, wasn't he? So he should be glad when – or rather _if_ Blaine changed his mind.

"Sam, if you want to we can meet up after school", Blaine offered the boy who picked up sticky popcorn from the ground in front of the seats.

"And why would I want that?"

"We have to practise kissing."

"I think we're good enough in that. Excuse me." Sam crawled a few seats down but Blaine followed him.

"Tell me what I did! Why are you mad at me?"

Sam took a deep breath and stood up.

"You're arrogant, for starters. You think you know everything about me, even better than I do. You look down on me all the time but still want to hang out with me, that's called using people. I don't think I want to be your friend anymore."

"Whoa… what?" Blaine could only gasp for air while Sam went away again. He didn't… he so didn't do that! Not really. Blaine was a nice guy who let Sam be around him because he had no one else. That's not called using people, that's called being generous!

"What was that?" Kurt asked him.

"I think Sam just broke up with me… even when we weren't together?" Blaine said.

"Oh. That sucks. Hey, now you have more time helping me to get Finn." Kurt patted Blaine's shoulder and went away because everything important was said.

"But… but…" Blaine looked around the auditorium. Everywhere his fellow students were busy with cleaning and shit. Life went on and so on. How come he felt slightly uncontended then?

Finn, too, felt slightly uncontended. Now had he kissed a same sex person and according to the internet that was an experience the average teenager should go through. So it wasn't bad, just like Puck had said. But if it was okay or even a positive thing Finn wondered if it really should have ended so fast. But of course he couldn't ask Kurt for a repetition, the boy was emotionally too invested.

So yes, he really had only one option left.

"Hey Puck", he said to his best friend, who secretly not cleaned but slept on the ground between two seat rows.

"What? I'm ditching the punishment for ditching class", Puck complained.

"I can see that and I want to offer you a more exciting ditching activity."

"I'm listening."

Another person that was slightly uncontended was Jesse. While he was scrubbing the stage's floor Rachel blamed him that they couldn't rehearse their play right now.

"It's Wednesday and we only have tomorrow left to rehearse now! It's all your fault, everything!"

"Miss Berry, I want to quit."

Rachel jerked around to Sam and could barely restrain herself from slapping him.

"No. I mean, maybe you want to but you can't. You signed the contract and there is no way out, no way, you hear me? And if you are lying in bed with the bird's flue on Friday you will come here and be at my disposition, _you hear me?_"

"What if I got cancer?"

"Then, too!"

"And if I'm dead?"

"Then, too! There simply is no way out, give it up, Evans!"

Sam mumbled: "But I can't remember signing any contract" and went behind the stage.

Blaine and Kurt sat in the front row and ate (fresh!) popcorn.

"So we're on a mission now. You want Sam back and I need to get Finn to kiss me again."

"When did I ever say I want Sam back?"

"I was just assuming because of the way you looked at him and those tears in your eyes are a clue, too."

Blaine wiped over his eyes. Yes, they were wet but just because the chlorohydrin from Jesse's chemical detergent was giving him a headache!

"But if you don't, all the better, then we can focus on me and Finn all the time", Kurt said.

"Finn is making out with Puck in the very last chair row", Blaine said. He had seen them, he always saw all gay happenings.

"Haha!"

Blaine figured it was better to let Kurt think he was joking. If he saw them he'd be heartbroken and then he wouldn't be the best company.

Meanwhile Finn and Puck separated their mouths.

"Well? Are you gay now?" Puck asked.

"Are you?"

"I will never be gay!"

"Wanna make out a bit more, just for fun?"

"Sure, why not."

Half an hour later Mr Schue was pleased with the amount of tidying that had gone down and dismissed them all.

Rachel, however, had other plans.

"Jesse, Sam and Blaine, you stay! We still need to rehearse! I refuse to not do that and get ridiculed on Friday because all of you will forget their texts. I of course will be perfect but sadly people will also look at you."

"But can we skip the kisses today?" Sam asked.

"For heaven's sake, I'm not contagious!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You never know."

Rachel looked from one to the other. "Oh my God, this is perfect, guys! We need a certain love-hate dynamic and I thought you would never get it. But you did, I'm so proud!" He clapped her hands and told everyone to get to their start positions.

So they went through the script and Rachel generously allowed Sam to only pretend to kiss Blaine. She was very pleased with the performance and jumped joyously around the stage after they were done. Jesse grinned. High spirited girlfriend meant getting a few kisses later, yay!

Blaine was not that glad. As soon as it was over Sam practically ran out of the school.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Blaine started to jog and caught up with him at the doors.

"Stop this shit, Sam! It's okay, I get it. I was mean to you. I won't be anymore."

"Did you go through a profound character development during the last hour?"

"No, but why should I? I will not change myself for –" Blaine bit his lip. Oops, he had almost said 'love'. This wasn't about love, though. It was about Sam.

"You", he quickly added then.

"Too bad because right now I don't like the way you are."

And he left _again_. Blaine sighed and went head shaking to his car. Okay then. He had tried to be nice and Sam didn't want it, okay. They didn't need to be friends yet alone anything else. Blaine could live without Sam, no problem.

At home Blaine got out his stock exchange books and looked at his Furt-kiss money. He wondered if he could get more money from Kurt by making Finn kiss him. He could work together with Finn and split the fee fifty-fifty – or, say, give him ten per cent of it.

Yeah, he had to find out if that was a possibility. But right now he couldn't summon the energy to do it. He felt weirdly empty. So Blaine went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen where Gloria was preparing dinner.

"Do you ever feel like…"

"I'm not your therapist", she interrupted him.

"But my maid, that's almost the same! Now shut up and listen. Do you ever feel like something that has given your life meaning before stopped being important and suddenly nothing made sense anymore?"

"Are you depressive?"

"I'm not done talking, that's what I am! I mean, yeah, I could fleece Kurt and try to get money for my new car. But… you know? I already have a car, what's the point in all this, anyway?" Blaine sighed.

"You run after material wealth to fill the void in your heart", Gloria said.

"The void in my heart? I have no…" Blaine looked at his chest. If his heart was empty he'd knew it by now, wouldn't he?

"You spoiled little children!" Gloria shook her head. "Last family I worked for, it was the same. Money, money, money. But love? Do they have love? No!"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. He didn't like her tone, way too reproachful and judging for a maid. But he couldn't help his, his thoughts drifted to Sam. If he was here, life would be more fun. Blaine wouldn't need a new car. They could go to the tree house and sing, laugh, be happy… everything.

"Uhm… Gloria? Do you think I'm… arrogant?"

"Of course."

"Wow, how about sugar coating it?"

"Sugar is no good."

Blaine decided he didn't need her. He went outside and climbed the tree house. It was scary to sit that deep in the wilderness, the house like three hundred feet away. What if there were evil creatures out here?

"Heeeeey!"

Blaine jerked up and looked around. OMG! There was a little glowing and glittering fairy hovering in front of his face.

"Where is the beautiful fair boy? I liked him", she said.

"He's not here, as you can see!"

"I don't like you, though, bye!"

"Wait! Please! Can you… tell me what I have to do to…" Blaine gulped. "Find love?"

"That is easy, fairy kindergarten stuff! Look into your heart! Bye now!"

She vanished. Blaine looked at his chest again. What the hell did all those people want of him?

But okay. Blaine leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes and looked into his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a bit awkward driving with Kurt to school, Finn thought. Things and stuff stood between them now, man!

"Listen, Kurt. We're brothers."

"No, we are not! Stop saying that, okay, euw! Stop it."

"Uhm, okay." Finn shrugged and didn't say anything anymore.

As soon as he was in school Kurt ran to Blaine and cried on his shoulder.

"He said we are brothers! Again! Why can't he just… just… love me!?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine patted the other boy's shoulder and that made him look up.

"Wait, what? You are supposed to say he will. Soon. Don't be all empathetic and stuff! Anyway, since when _are_ you empathetic? That's not the Blaine I know."

"What can I say, I had an epiphany yesterday after I met a fairy."

"Oh! Gloria gave you those pills again so that you would stop bugging her, right?"

"No, I looked into my heart."

Kurt distorted his face. "Anyway, what are we doing now about Finn?"

"Kurt, I wonder if… you could maybe talk to him. Talk it out, you know? And when he says he can never love you, then you should accept it and move on?"

Kurt distorted his face even more. What the hell…? Blaine suffered from serious brain damage, didn't he?

When Kurt strutted away Sam arrived at his locker a few metres away. Blaine shot him a glance but didn't go to him. Talking could be good in some cases but not in theirs. Blaine had to _show_ Sam that they belonged together. Because yes. That was what Blaine had seen in his heart. And his heart didn't lie, got it!?

Jesse walked into school with the biggest grin ever. Rachel had finally acknowledged that he was allowed to attend McKinley High and she was holding his hand right now. Woooohooo! Now he only needed to get her blood and everything would be good.

Sam chose to sit with Finn and Puck during lunch. They were his true friends. Finn stared emotionless at his plate while Puck talked about chicks (hey, he needed to compensate for yesterday, okay!?). Now and then Sam glanced at Blaine and Kurt a few seats away but not too often. He didn't miss his former vain friends. He didn't miss touching or kissing Blaine. And even if he did, he could do that during the performance tomorrow. Professionally and everything.

Now Blaine and Kurt got up. Sam quickly directed his eyes at his plate as they passed him.

"Hey, Sam, uhm… Can we talk before the rehearsal today?" Blaine asked. Sam looked up again.

"Why?"

"I want to apologize, I mean, it's not worth ruining the play over our fight, is it?"

"Miss Berry said she liked it."

"Please, give me a chance to explain."

Sam was confused. Blaine sounded so… nice. Was this an act? But why would he do that?

"Okay then."

"Thank you."

Blaine touched Sam's shoulder and went on.

"Okay, now you cannot tell me anymore you don't want him back", Kurt said. He had waited and watched the scene because he had nothing better to do and the fact that Finn had sat next to Sam had nothing to do with it at all.

"It's true that when I looked into my heart yesterday I discovered a strange but nonetheless strong admiration for this boy", Blaine admitted.

"Uuuh, you love him! What happened to 'no boyfriend material'?"

"I will not judge anybody by stereotypical factors that I think a boyfriend should feature anymore, especially when it was just a tactic to keep up distance between me and love."

Kurt frowned and took his time to make sense of that.

"So are you saying he _is_ boyfriend material?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes. I do."

"Uuuh, okay. Do you think he loves you back? Oh boy, that's so exciting! Should I talk to him to find out?"

"You truly are a good friend, Kurt."

"Does that mean yes?"

Blaine thought about it. Normally he'd say it was his own job to find out if Sam liked him back. But then again they were in high school and not very mature teenagers and that's how things went down at their age, right?

"Okay, you might do that", Blaine said.

"Yes! I will do it right now because maybe Finn can help me."

"I think you should talk privately to Sam, though."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because it's none of Finn's business. But I tell you what, I'll talk to Finn in that time. See if he maybe is confused after your kiss, that would be something to go on, don't you think?"

"Yes, totally!"

So they had a plan. First of course Blaine needed to apologise to Sam for the way he had treated him because otherwise Sam was only mad and wouldn't know if he loved Blaine. Kurt said he could wait one more day for a clearing conversation – but just one day! – and went home after school.

Sam waited with his arms crossed and a stern expression in front of the auditorium.

"They are already inside", he informed Blaine. "But I told Rachel we had actor stuff to talk about."

"Very good, yeah, that should calm her down. So, uhm…" Blaine glanced around. The hall was empty because it was after school.

"Listen, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or use you. It might have come across differently sometimes but I really like you."

"You said I just stay with you because I don't have any friends"

"My mind was full of money, I didn't even really listen much less did I _think_. I know you have. You are friends with Finn and Puck. See? I know that."

"And then you told me how I am supposed to feel."

"What?"

"When I said I –"

Sam stopped abruptly by biting his lip. His cheeks caught fire and he quickly looked to the auditorium door.

"Doesn't matter. I forgive you."

"Good. I'm glad. And I really was kind of arrogant, most of the time I talked myself into thinking you're in love with me", Blaine said. Maybe he could get a reaction from Sam that would show him if he had been right or wrong. A blush like the one a moment ago for example would make a lot more sense now but…

Sam laughed. "What, oh, really? I thought it was the other way round."

"Oh." Blaine puckered his lips. "We really didn't talk with each other, did we?"

"No. Hey, it's okay, isn't it? Let's just…" Sam nodded to the auditorium and Blaine agreed to go to their employees to have their dress rehearsal.

* * *

On the next day Blaine and Kurt only thought about their mission. Blaine planned on cleverly tricking Finn into talking about his feelings while Kurt chose a somewhat blunter move.

"Do you have feelings for Blaine?" he asked the moment he stood at Sam's locker. The Blonde looked up from the manga he secretly read during the breaks, blushed and glanced around.

"Sh! What are you talking about?"

"I asked if you have feelings for Blaine, that's what I'm talking about."

"I… I'm not sure", Sam said. Honestly, why did Kurt want to know? It was bad enough that Sam couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, reliving the things they had done or fantasising about things they still could to together. It was exhausting because he knew it couldn't be like that. Blaine had made it pretty clear he didn't like Sam that way. Now Kurt just wanted to mock him, didn't he?

"Oh", Kurt said. He narrowed his eyes. "Then think about it. Do you, like… want to touch him? Want to see him happy? Do you feel good when you hear him laugh? Do you want to spend all your time with him and –"

"Stop it! You're mean!" Sam threw his locker shut, pulled up the hood from the hoodie he was wearing today (red) and walked away, blinking frantically to clear his eyes from the water that had gathered there.

Kurt followed him. "Mean, why am I mean? I'm just asking!"

"That's personal!"

Kurt fastened his step and cut Sam's way.

"I'm asking because I want to help you. Both of you. I want to see you happy together."

"That's nice of you but it's not like Blaine…" Sam adjusted his backpack and glanced around. There were too many students around them, he didn't want to talk about personal things like that right here.

"Today is the premiere of your play and that means it's the grand finale. Everything will be resolved tonight. I will be throwing the after-party in my basement and then we'll see what we can do for you and Blaine, okay?"

For one moment Sam couldn't do more than nod. When Kurt turned to go Sam quickly spoke up again.

"Hey, do you… do you really think I could be a match for Blaine? Because he said I'm no boyfriend material…"

"Oh, don't you worry about what he said like one week ago. All doors are open still!"

Kurt winked and walked away. Wow, if Kurt said it, it sure was true! Sam pumped his fists with a grin and spent the rest of the day drawing hearts into his notebooks, writing 'Sam + Blaine' into it.

Things didn't go as smooth with Blaine and Finn, though.

"Hey, Finn, I was wondering if you want to talk", Blaine said as he approached the other boy at his locker.

"About?"

"Your feelings?"

Finn blinked, eyes directed into his locker, then he slowly turned his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Well. I'm gay and I'm here for you if you want to talk about confusions or anything."

"I'm not confused."

"Oh. No?"

"No." Finn stared Blaine to death so he eventually went away. Then Finn closed his locker and took a deep breath. It was true, he wasn't confused. He knew exactly what was going on and what he needed to do.

Jesse used the last hour of school to pull out a needle, lean forward and prick Rachel's arm. Yes, it was violent but sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do.

"AAAH WHAT ON EARTH?" Rachel exclaimed. She held the spot on her arm where some red drops came out.

Jesse started at it. Red. Her blood was red. How was that possible?

"You hurt me!? Are you completely out of your mind? If we wouldn't have to perform together later I'd break up with you right now!"

"What, I didn't do anything!" Jesse quickly hid the needle under his chair.

Rachel didn't believe him and neither did the teacher who ordered Jesse tons of detention.

And then it was the time of the big performance. Blaine worried a bit about the fact that their play consisted of three songs and a few crappy dialogues that all went down in half an hour but then again it wasn't his play, was it?

"Hey!" Sam smiled and waved wildly as he came to a halt in front of Blaine who had just read through the script one last time.

"Hey. Did you take any drugs?"

"Uhm, no?"

"Are you nervous, then?"

"Yes, I so am!"

Blaine nodded. He still had to ask Kurt how his talk with Sam had gone down but then he'd have to tell him about Finn and Blaine preferred not to do this right now. He'd have to wait until Kurt was drunk and not able to hurt Blaine.

The audience was more amused than Blaine would've thought. They cheered for Rachel and Jesse and booed at Sam and Blaine. Not that Blaine cared very much since he got to kiss Sam in between. He tried not to think about it too much and do it professionally and everything but well… a kiss was a kiss.

They didn't talk after the play, though, and only met at Kurt's after-party again.

The party was perfect, if you asked Kurt. He had ordered food and of course bought a whole lot of drinks (with alcohol!) and generally was desperate enough to take Blaine's advice of talking to Finn. What, of course, meant they were one hour away from getting together.

Rachel on the other hand hadn't forgotten Jesse's violent attack. She pretended she had (because she was a great actress) but secretly she wanted to get revenge. Since the garlic she had made him eat hadn't killed him she simply had to bespatter him with holy water.

"Okay, Kurt, what now?" Sam asked said boy who was busy pouring punch in a cup.

"Make him drunk", Kurt said. Finn would be much easier to talk to if he was drunk.

"But… wouldn't that be bad? I want to know what Blaine thinks when he's not drunk."

"Oh, you're talking about _your_ situation? Why don't you just say so! Well, come on."

Kurt took Sam's hand and dragged him through the room while looking for Blaine. This mission was an easy one, Kurt would succeed in getting them together in no time and that would be the best start of the best of all happy nights!

Blaine was sitting on a couch, sipping on a drink. He looked up when Kurt and Sam came to him, and his eyes got big as saucers as he saw them holding hands.

"Excuse me? Kurt, I said _talk_ to him not steal him!"

"Uhm, what?" Kurt asked.

Sam quickly let go of Kurt's hand and sat down next to Blaine.

"Does your jealousy mean you like me?"

"No."

Sam helplessly looked at Kurt, who was distracted by the fact that Finn hadn't stopped talking to Puck all night long (well the half an hour the party had been going on). That's why he rushed away and didn't help poor Sam and rich Blaine to eventually talk about feelings.

No, Kurt let them sit there and stare at each other. It got really awkward. Sam thought about leaving, Blaine thought about redeeming his statement but then, when he opened his mouth, all he said was: "Wanna make out?"

"Without talking?"

"Without talking."

"Okay."

Blaine put his glass away, raised one leg over Sam's and sat down on him. Sam buried his fingers in Blaine's side and lifted his face to meet Blaine's lips.

"So, what… is something going on or what?" Kurt asked Finn and Puck when he arrived.

"I could be wrong but I think your party is going on. You rock, man!" Puck held up his fist but Kurt didn't bump it.

"Kurt, Kurt, I need your help!" Rachel demanded. "Do you have holy water?"

"Uhm… no, I ran out of holy water just this afternoon."

"DAMN!"

Rachel ran away again, and Kurt turned to Finn.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Oh, oh", Puck said and walked away backwards.

"What is it?" Finn asked as the rebellious boy was out of ear shot.

"Are you in love with Puck?" Kurt wanted to know.

"No. Are you?"

"I just need to know if I ever stand a chance with you. I'd be willing to wait." (Three hours in the least.)

"Apart from the fact that it still is creepy as hell and our parents would freak out if we date –"

"Stop saying _our_ parents. It's your mother and my father."

"I can only be sure about everything if we like… uhm…" Finn cleared his throat and looked around if anyone was listening in or watching. Of course no one was because why would they care.

So he leaned forwards and whispered: "Kiss for real."

Kurt started at him for one minute. Then his cheeks turned red, he choked on his own spit and passed out on the floor.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's not good", Finn said while scratching his head. He looked around again, this time for help.

"Somebody? I think Kurt might be dying."

Meanwhile Sam was slightly uncontended. This was leading to nowhere. So he ended the kiss and pushed Blaine back a bit.

"Now I want to talk."

"Like… dirty talk? I can do that. I'm sure I can." Blaine tried to think of cliché lines people in the movies said.

"No, about feelings."

"Oh." Blaine sighed. He glided off of Sam and cleared his throat.

"Why, uhm… do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

"You tell me first if you have feelings for me."

"No, you go first."

At the other end of the room Jesse was busy confessing to Rachel he was over the alien theory.

"Your blood is red so you clearly are human", he told her.

"Of course I am! What else should I be?"

"Nothing. No alien or so, just human."

"Well, but I'm not quite sure yet if you aren't a vampire."

"But I am not! My beauty might be over-earthly but I assure you I'm a human being like you, probably, and everybody else!"

Rachel thought about it. Jesse was too dumb to be a vampire, that much was true. So she decided to trust him and experience the first happy ending of the story. They went hand in hand into the sunset and vanished.

Now it was Furt's turn. Things weren't as easy here because yes, okay, Kurt had eventually woken up and they had shared a better kiss but Finn still wasn't sure what to think about all of it. He asked more time from Kurt and went into the thinking corner while Kurt went to Sam and Blaine who still fought about who should talk first.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Kurt said. "Why don't you just speak at the same time? Or write it in your phones and then exchange them?"

That was the best idea ever. Sam got out his phone and opened a text field. Now, what would he want to tell Blaine? And what if Blaine now wrote '_I don't have feelings for you, go away'_ ?

He leaned over to look at Blaine's phone but Blaine noticed it and leaned away.

"Don't try to copy my answer!"

"I just want to make sure you write yes before I make a fool out of myself!"

Blaine let his phone sink and narrowed his eyes.

"So you _do_ have feelings for me?"

"I didn't say that!" Sam quickly explained. He wrote _'you're an idiot but yes, okay, if you have to know I do'_ into his phone and then hit send before he could change his mind.

"Oh, Sam", Blaine sighed. He put his phone into his pocket and turned to said boy, taking his hands into his own. He also leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Me, too."

"Oh! Great! Yes!" Sam squeezed Blaine's hands. "Does that mean we're boyfriends now?"

"If you want to?"

"No, if _you_ want to."

"Kurt, I'm ready for my final answer", Finn said and sat down next to Kurt on the opposite couch. His eyes fell on Sam and Blaine. "Oh they're not making out yet?"

"Just wait a minute. But don't change the subject. Tell me! What's the answer?"

"Oh, yeah, uhm…" Finn scratched his neck. "I guess we can… try… it."

Kurt's eyes got as big as saucers. "As in try dating?"

"Mh, yeah?"

"Oh my God, oh my God! Blaine, have you heard that?" Kurt clapped his hands and tried to not suffocate from his excitement.

"_What?_" Blaine hissed.

"Finn and I are boyfriends now!" Kurt said, ignoring the fact that Finn had used the words 'try it'.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt, then at Sam, who slightly nodded.

"Well, Sam and I were before you."

"I _so_ don't care! I need to tell _everybody!_"

"Uhm, Kurt? Maybe we shouldn't tell our parents right away…?" Finn suggested.

"Or… not at all", Blaine commended. "Lol, how awkward will it be when they keep referring to you two as brothers?"

"Oh wow, now who's got the sibling-chemistry?" Sam said.

"We sure don't!" Blaine held up his hand and Sam high-fived him. They ignored Kurt's sore face and finally started their first real couple make out session. For that Blaine got into his favourite position on Sam's lap and Sam laid his hand at the other's butt, lightly massaging it.

"This is a PG rated party!" Kurt complained. "Keep your hands above the waistline or get a room."

"But not my room", Finn said.

"Which room then?" Sam asked. Because he was very eager to get to know what would happen when you 'got a room' with someone.

"No room, actually, it was just a saying", Kurt said.

Sam pouted. Blaine tried to kiss it away and while they were busy Finn actually dared to look at Kurt for the first time after his agreement to go out.

"So… we could…"

"Copy them? Okay."

Before Finn knew what was happening he felt Kurt's lips on his own so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the always nice feeling of someone kissing you.

"Has this turned into an orgy?" Puck wanted to know. "Because if so I'm going since everyone is gay and the only het pair around has vanished earlier even though I don't know how this is possible."

"As long as they are not in my room", Finn said. Kurt sighed and leaned his head against Finn's broad chest.

"I'll take a look. And by the way, aren't you ashamed? You're brothers!"

Finn threw a pillow at Puck who laughed evil and left the basement.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Quinn's face" Kurt snickered.

"Oh. Oops. I should break up with her, right", Finn said. Kurt tore his eyes open.

"You mean you haven't yet?"

"I kind of forgot I'm dating her." Finn shrugged. Hey, things like that could happen, right?

Meanwhile Puck had found Finn's room and had to discover that Rachel and Jesse weren't here. Well, tough. So for lack of a better activity Puck dove into Finn's diaries.

Blaine's lips were getting sore. It wasn't that he disliked the feeling of Sam's tongue in his mouth but well, there was such a thing as too much. So he pulled back and told Sam to move his mouth further down. Of course Sam happily did it and Blaine had time to watch the happenings in the room.

Because yes, there were other people at this party other than Kurt, Finn, Puck and the vanished couple Jesse and Rachel. For example Brittany and Santana. And Quinn. Quinn in fact leaned against a wall, arms crossed and shot mean looks at Finn and Kurt.

"Do you think she will get revenge?" Blaine asked. Sam took his mouth from Blaine's throat and lazily lifted his head.

"Huh?"

"Quinn."

"Oh, no, she broke it off with me not the other way round."

"But Finn broke up with her for Kurt."

"Not our problem. Blaine, can we… get a room?"

"Oh my, you're a fast mover, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sam giggled. Blaine got up, took his head and they walked upstairs. To Finn's room, actually, because Finn had told them not to.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, done! Thank you, every who read this!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Blaine got up, took Sam's hand and they walked upstairs. To Finn's room, actually, because Finn had told them not to._

The only problem was that Puck was here. He sat on the bed, very many pink little notebooks spread around him and wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"So sad. So touching! The life story of an underestimated boy. I will make a movie out of that", Puck said.

"What… is that Finn's diaries?" Blaine asked. Sam took one of the notebooks and read a passage out loud.

"Today I counted the minutes my toaster needed to grill my sandwich and it was the same as yesterday. Isn't it weird how it just does the same thing every day without any changes? It's like it's a machine or something."

Sam pulled an impressed face. Now that he thought about it…

"No, no, we can't do this!" Blaine pulled the notebook out of Sam's hands and also the one out of Puck's hands.

"The hell is your problem, dude?" Puck asked nicely.

Meanwhile Sam pushed all the notebooks from the bed, sat on it and bounced up and down. Okay, now they had gotten a room. They literally were _in a room_. What was supposed to happen now, why did everybody always say that?

"Blaaaine!" he complained.

"Not now, Sam, seriously, Puck, I thought you are Finn's friend?"

"I am! That's why I'm allowed to read his diary without asking him!"

"No, that's called invasion of privacy!"

"Euw, get your mind out of the gutter. Finn has Kurt now", Puck said.

"Blaaaine!"

"NOT NOW!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Now Finn walked in because he always knew when people broke into his room. He put his hands on his waist and stared them all down. Then he saw his diaries on the ground and screamed in a high voice, leaping to them.

"My babies!"

"Puck read them", Sam squealed. "Blaine forbid it. Blaine is the best human being there is on the planet!"

"Awwww, okay, now", Blaine said. He jumped onto the bed, pulled Sam with him and joined their mouths immediately. Sam didn't protest (why would he), threw his arms around Blaine and entangled their legs.

"Dude, this is a total lie, I didn't read it", Puck said. "Sam did. Even out loud."

"Did Sam also mark some passages with bright yellow?"

Finn pointed at a passage while Puck quickly put his hand with the yellow highlighter in it behind his back.

"Yup. Sam did it."

"I don't believe you", Finn said. "Sam and Blaine were downstairs like five minutes ago while you have been in my room for at least fifteen minutes."

"OMG I think Sam and Blaine will start to undress every moment now!" Puck said. It worked, it distracted Finn, who screamed again and jumped to his bed to separate the couple on it. Meanwhile Puck sneaked out of the room, snickering like an evil villain because that was a cool thing to do.

Blaine had very strong legs so he succeeded in kicking Finn away.

"We're not up for threesomes!"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You literally just got together with Kurt", Sam remembered Finn. "You're such a bad brother!"

"And lover", Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to say."

"GUYS I'm not joking, stop making out on my bed!" Finn said.

"But we only got here!" Sam protested.

"_I. don't. care!_"

Sam pouted while Blaine agreed to the terms of their host and got up. He neatly arranged his clothes. Finn crossed his arms and waited until they both were out of the room. Then he locked the door and started to look for a new hiding place for his diaries.

"Sam, now that we're officially together we can't keep on making out as if nothing else matters. We've got things to do now, talks to _talk_", Blaine informed the blond boy who was busy turning around the paintings in the hall to check their backsides for secret treasure maps.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam absently asked.

"I don't know, the usual stuff. Marriage, children, _the future_. And another thing we have to do is fight."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like fun. Can't we skip that?"

Blaine waggled his head. "To be fair we have fought before maybe that counts."

"Yes!"

"Do you suffer from any sexual transferable diseases?" Blaine asked while studying his very own boyfriend-checklist notebook.

"No."

"Are you sure? Have you been to a doctor?"

"No but I'm a virgin."

"Oh, that answers my next question. Maybe I should actually put that first on the list."

Blaine sat down in the hallway to work on the improvement and Sam viewed the last painting. Now look at that, there was something on it!

"What size uhm… If I want to buy condoms should I go for… like… XS or XL or…?" Blaine asked with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Do you have a magnifying glass?"

"Uhm, what? Really? That small?"

"Huh?" Sam looked up from the writing on the painting that he couldn't make out. It looked a little bit like a signature but that would be silly, right? It was on the backside so it had to be a secret treasure hint like in National Treasure! Sam was _so_ Nicolas Cage right now!

To show how cool he was he put on his hood. Then he glanced to all sides and sneaked into a room with the painting behind his back. Blaine stood up from the ground, followed his boyfriend and closed the door behind them. It was another bedroom so he expected that Sam would _show_ him now.

But Sam laid the painting on the bed and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Help me out here, Blaine. Can you read that?"

"What? Sam, we've got more important things to talk about!"

"More important than getting rich?"

"So you want to build up a career after school?" Blaine wrote something down. Sam frowned at it, then decided to ignore it and looked around for either a magnifying glass or normal glasses.

"What perspectives are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. "I'm going for Broadway star or opera singer."

"Comedian or teen idol", Sam said. "My role model is Justin."

Sam stroked about the writing. How could it be that he didn't find anything to read it!? Would that be the end of his exciting quest?

* * *

Meanwhile Kurt had some problems with Quinn. To be specific she repeatedly hit her hands against his arm.

"Hey, stop it! I'm not the bad guy here", Kurt said. "Finn is. He should have talked to you."

"What have you done to him, have you drugged him? Because why else would he kiss you!?"

"Uhm, no, he loves me."

"Yeah, sure, and Sam and Blaine are not doing the nasty right now!"

Kurt looked around. His mentioned friends weren't to be seen. Hadn't Sam talked about getting a room? Oh well, as long as it was Finn's room. But wait – where _was_ Finn?

"Puck! Have you seen Finn lately?" Kurt called the bad boy while ignoring Quinn.

"Yeah. He's in his room with Sam and Blaine."

"Oh. Yeah. That's okay then. Uhm, are they, like, talking about school stuff?"

"Haha, lol! No, they are not!" Puck shook himself with laughter and came to them. He sat down next to Quinn, laid his arms on the rest and looked from one to the other. Kurt still looked questioningly at him.

"Dude, really? It's Sam and Blaine, what do you _think_ they are doing?" he said.

"But, I mean… Finn?"

"Even Finn can't stop them."

"I still don't understand", Kurt said.

"Wanna make out?" Puck waggled his eyebrows at Quinn who sent him glaring looks. But of course she couldn't miss this chance to get back at Finn and eventually agreed.

Kurt sighed. Time to clear things up, once and for all. He went upstairs and knocked against Finn's door.

"Look, I know you said you just want to try things but maybe you still should break up with Quinn first?" he said and then waited for an answer. While he did that he heard some noises from his parents' bedroom.

Now, his parents weren't home (thus the party) so did he really want to know who was in there and why?

No, he didn't. But he had no other choice because now Blaine screamed "SAM!" and that was already more than Kurt ever wanted to know.

He frantically knocked against Finn's door. "Please, let me in, I don't want to listen them!"

Finally the door got unlocked and Finn glanced through a small gap.

"What!?"

"Either let me come in or come downstairs with me _right now!_"

"What's the hurry?"

"Sam and Blaine are doing it in Mum's and Dad's bedroom and I don't want to –"

Kurt didn't have to say what he didn't want to do because Finn stormed out of his room and hit against said door.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? I didn't throw you out of my room so you could move on to the next! Come out, right now! Well, after getting dressed!"

"What the hell are you thinking of us?" Blaine ripped the door open, luckily fully dressed.

"I'm only thinking things you gave me a reason for to think", Finn said. Wow, that had sounded clever. He should note that wise sentence in his diary.

"He is right, Blaine." Sam appeared and demonstrated a body roll. "We could just as well have been doing it!"

"Get out, now!" Finn gently asked.

"By the way, it wasn't me", Sam said as he exited the room. "The painting fell from the wall all by itself."

"What painting?" Finn went into the room and screamed in a high voice. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Yeah, whatever", Sam said. He followed Blaine to the stairs and whispered: "Luckily he doesn't know about the treasure map that is lost forever now."

"Uhuh, right", Blaine said. "Now you still didn't tell me about your size. But maybe we can talk about that tomorrow when we have more privacy."

Sam smiled and nodded even if he didn't know what Blaine was talking about. They joined hands as they walked into the basement, and Blaine gestured to Puck and Quinn on the couch.

"Looks like everybody is happy now."

"Except Finn because I broke his painting."

"Hey, it was an accident, right? I mean who would think that the frame breaks into little pieces just because you tried to open it?"

"I know, right!? It's not my fault they child locked it or something!"

"Exactly! Now…" Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled out his notebook again. They still could talk about the more general topics, couldn't they?

"Do you ever plan on having – mm." Blaine pulled back from lips that suddenly lay on his mouth.

"The hell, Sam, we need to clear this up."

"It's a party! And we haven't kissed in like half an hour!"

"Well… you may have a point there."

Upstairs Finn had stopped crying over that beautiful painting which he was sure was a Van Gogh or at least a Rembrandt and returned to his room. Kurt was sitting on his bed, filing his nails.

"Where you downstairs to break up with Quinn?"

"No, I was in Mum and Dad's bedroom crying over a painting."

"The hell?"

"Sam and Blaine broke it."

"I _don't _want to know what they were doing with it. Anyway, break up with Quinn now?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Finn, you have to", Kurt said and when the other boy has left the room he added: "Idiot."

But then he followed him downstairs because he wanted to see the grand finale.

* * *

The screams were so loud Sam and Blaine actually stopped making out and paid attention to their surroundings. It was basically Quinn throwing things around and Finn dodging mentioned things.

"It's not you, it's me", Finn said and stepped the left to avoid a shoe.

"Oh yeah, it's you! You're an ass!"

"It just doesn't work with us", Finn said, this time dodging a book.

"He is your brother!"

"From another mother", Puck defended Finn. Or maybe he just wanted some attention, too. If so it worked because Quinn swirled around and glared at him.

Puck lifted his hands.

"Hey, look, I don't get why you're upset. You're free to be with me now, how much better can it get?"

Quinn snorted and left the basement. With a big sigh Finn sat down on the couch next to Sam and Blaine.

"You two, you two", he said. "Why can't everything be as easy and obvious like your relationship?"

"Uhm, it's not easy. We fought", Sam said.

"Sam pretended to hate me", Blaine said.

"Oh, STFU, that was just a quarrel but it still was obvious you love each other. And you're not related that makes things _so much_ easier!"

"Well, that much is true." Sam shrugged at Blaine.

"You'll get through it", Blaine said because he had decided they wouldn't listen to Finn's whining anymore. He nodded sideways and Sam understood. They secretly went away and made room for Kurt who immediately sat down.

"Honey, it's okay. We're together now, everything will be okay", he said, patting Finn's shoulder.

Finn nodded because it sounded reasonable, yes.

Upstairs Quinn slapped Puck who had been a little too annoying and stormed out. Puck shrugged it off – because he was used to people running out on him – and returned to his one true love: Jack Daniels.

At the same time Sam tried to phone Rachel to find out where she and Jesse had vanished to but…

"No admittance. It's like they were beamed to another world", Sam said. "OMG, without asking if we want to come with them!? How rude!"

"Do you want to have children, Sam?"

"What? Now?"

"Some time in the future", Blaine explained the meaning of planning one's life.

"How would I know? I'm still a kid myself."

"Oooooh man! Can't we, like, just once talk seriously about mature stuff? And with that I don't mean sex!"

"Oh my God! You said the s-word!" Sam screamed and ran away while Blaine rolled his eyes and wrote 'Not until a few more years' behind the question 'When will we sleep together for the first time?'.

Kurt frowned at Sam but didn't get up to comfort the upset boy. No, he stayed where he was for the very selfish reason to enjoy Finn's company.

That's how the party went on. Kurt told Finn how okay everything was, Blaine tried to calm down Sam by assuring him to never use the s-word again (any time soon) and Puck got drunk. That might've been the biggest surprise of them all.

So this is how the story ends. Don't be afraid now, upset readers, of course Sam and Blaine later in life did some things that could be described as 'the s-word'. Kurt and Finn didn't, though, because one week later Finn went back to Quinn.

Now the only remaining mystery is the whereabouts of Rachel and Jesse. See the thing was they hadn't walked into a sun set. That's what they thought but in fact it had been the big fat TV screen in the living room where they spent the rest of the night happily watching _'Twilight'_. And, for no reason at all, Rachel secretly compared Jesse to Edward and wished her boyfriend had turned out to be a vampire after all. But well. You can't have everything, right?

**The end**


End file.
